Possession
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: SEQUEL TO INSANITY FOR TODAY! Something is wrong with Ansalong, but no one knows what. However, when she shows up on Transylvania terribly injured, her small issue turns into a HUGE problem that will need everyone's help to solve. Won't be finished.
1. Ansalong's Problem

**A/N So you know how I said I would never write a sequel to Insanity for Today? Well, one day I was walking to school, and a plot bunny started following me around. It told it to go away, and it wouldn't. Before I knew it, the plot bunny had a mate, then it had babies… and then I had a bunch of little plot bunnies following me around, biting and clawing at my mind.**

**So long story short, I'm writing a sequel. :)**

****DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ INSANITY FOR TODAY! You'll be immensely confused ;)****

There was a knock at the castle door. King Sonny Furter, who was sitting on his throne and reading the sequel to the novel titled "Violets are Blue" (and a very crappy sequel, at that), yawned and looked up from his book. He looked around, and saw his worthy advisor, General Riff Raff, sitting in the chair in the corner writing something.

"Riff, get the door," commanded Sonny in a tired voice. It was obvious that he was bored out of his mind, and wanted something to do. Sadly, his mother – Janet Weiss – would not be coming to visit for another month, so he was certain he had at least thirty more days of boredom.

Riff Raff rolled his eyes. "I am!" he snapped as he set down whatever he had been writing. He began walking down the hall to the door. "And don't call me Riff!" he added for what felt like the millionth time. There was only one person alive who was allowed to call him "Riff", and it was-

"Ansalong?" Riff Raff gasped, smiling at this pleasant surprise.

The woman stood in the doorway of the castle, a small smile on her face. Her golden-brown hair was tied up in its signature ponytail, and her lime green eyes seemed a bit brighter than usual. She ran over to Riff Raff and gave him a hug, which made Riff feel immensely awkward, even though she had been doing this sort of thing for almost a whole year now.

"Hey Riff!" she cried with delight as she let go of the alien. She blinked up at him in an expectant manner. She wanted him to greet her back.

"Er… hello Ansalong…" muttered Riff, giving her a rather small, quick hug in return. Ansalong grinned and opened her mouth to speak, only to have a voice from behind them interrupt her.

"Hey, Nell Ansalong!" called Sonny as he walked over, his hands on his hips. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?" he asked. He rolled his eyes – Ansalong came to visit Riff Raff _at least_ twice a month, if not more. Ansalong giggled.

"Well, I really wanted to see Riff." she explained. Riff Raff could not help but smile a bit. However, the woman's tone suddenly became rather serious. "Something weird has been happening, Riff. I'm not sure what it is, but I think you can help me."

Riff raised an eyebrow. "Uh… sure, I'll help you." he shrugged. "What do you need help with?"

Ansalong chewed on her lip, not sure what to say. Sonny decided to get rid of this awkwardness by clapping his hands. "Hey, guys, let's all go to the royal living room! I'll make some coffee and what-not, sound good?" he asked. Ansalong and Riff exchanged glances and nodded. Sonny smiled. "Great! Follow me!"

With these words, Sonny began leading the group down the hallway to a large room. There was a window to the corner, displaying the eternal night of Transsexual, Transylvania, and a huge fireplace, which was great for keeping warm on particularly cold nights. Sonny pointed to the couch in front of the fireplace (which was not on at the moment).

"So, make yourselves comfortable. I'll go make coffee." he stated. The king then rushed out of the room, leaving Ansalong and Riff Raff alone. The two sat down. Immediately, Riff turned to face the woman.

"So what's wrong?" he asked. Ansalong shrugged.

"Well, it's really weird. I'll be doing something – anything, really – and suddenly I'll get this feeling. It's like… like I'm still under Farley's control… kind of…" she said, knowing she was doing a horrible job of explaining her problem. Riff Raff looked at her, confused, so Ansalong continued. "Like, yesterday, I was eating lunch. Then suddenly, I had this weird sensation where I couldn't control my own body or anything. I was really scary, honestly. And the worst part was that I could barely even _think_ for myself. I just kind of sat there, frozen. Then suddenly I broke free of whatever it was, and went on with my lunch like nothing happened."

Riff Raff took a few moments to take all of this in. He had not seen Ansalong in about three weeks, and he had forgotten how fast she talked. Finally, he sighed. "Has this been happening a lot?" he asked. Ansalong thought for a moment, then nodded.

"About four times a week, usually."

"For how long?"

Ansalong thought again, then shrugged. "I dunno… maybe two weeks…?" Riff Raff continued to think. He opened his mouth to speak when Ansalong interrupted him. "You're not the first person I told. You see, I teleported to Italy a few days ago and visited Nation and Cosmo. I told them what was happening, and asked if Nation had the same problem. Cosmo said she didn't, and he didn't know how to help me. Then he said you probably would, which is why I came here." she explained. Once more, Riff Raff was shocked at how fast the woman spoke.

"Okay…" Riff continued to think. He was certain that Ansalong's problem had something to do with Farley Flavors brainwashing her so many years ago, but he had no idea how to fix it. As a matter of fact, he had never even heard of something like his happened to a victim of brainwashing.

Luckily, Riff Raff did not have to tell Ansalong this news, for at that exact moment Sonny walked in with three mugs of coffee. He handed one to Ansalong, one to Riff, then sat down with one still in his hand. He turned to the two.

"So what's happening?" he asked curiously.

"Ansalong says that she's having moments where she suddenly feels brainwashed again." explained Riff Raff. Sonny almost spit out his coffee in surprise.

"What?" exclaimed Sonny. "But… but Ansalong should have gone back to normal when the machine was destroyed… I mean, she hasn't been acting funny when she's come to visit…"

"Because it just started happening a few weeks ago." explained Ansalong impatiently. She turned to Riff Raff. "So can you help me or not? I really don't want to have to relive the past ten years of my life all over again. Do you have any idea how awful it was to be stuck in your house, because you couldn't go out in public without going on and on about an old TV series?" she snapped. Riff and Sonny exchanged glances. Ansalong _never_ used that kind of tone, so it was obvious that she was genuinely upset and worried.

"Ansalong, I'm not sure how to fix this, but I promise you one thing: we won't rest until you're back to normal… again." Riff promised. He then playfully grabbed Ansalong and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. This made Ansalong completely forget her worries, and she hugged Riff. Sonny tried very hard to hide his grin. It was not often Riff Raff showed affection towards Ansalong like that, but when he did, it was obvious he meant it.

_A/N Crappy ending is crappy. :(_

_Anyway, welcome to Possession, the sequel to Insanity for Today! The title will make sense eventually, just wait xP And I honestly don't expect this to be as good as Insanity for Today, but lots of people were asking about a sequel… so… yeah…_

_I'm just gonna warn you now: this thing is gonna be a bit darker and edgier than the first one. The plot has a bit more violence, a MUCH more dangerous villain (eventually), and just darker themes altogether (nothing too, too serious, but still, thought I'd warn you). :)_

_I know lots of people won't remember, but at the beginning of Insanity for Today, Sonny was reading a novel called "Violets are Blue". I thought it was only fitting for him to be reading the sequel, in the sequel xD_

_If you remember correctly, the genres of Insanity for Today were Humor and Adventure. You may have noticed that's not exactly the case here. This story is actually much more Romance themed, with a bit of Adventure thrown in. So… although I do think it'll still be funny, Humor just isn't a main genre anymore. Hope you don't mind!_

_One more thing (author's note is getting a bit long)! The last fic focused mostly on Janet and Sonny, and their relationship as mother and son. However, this one is mostly about Riff Raff and Ansalong, and their relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend (sort of). So this IS Riffsalong. I think everyone here expected that anyway, but I thought I'd let you know. ;)_

_So, enjoy the rest of the story! And PLEASE review! :D_


	2. Nightmares

**A/N I have no editor, so sorry for the massive errors xP I'm trying my best!**

Ansalong and Riff Raff spent the rest of the day together. Sonny tagged along for awhile before getting bored and walking back to the palace. This left the two alone. They had gone to get ice cream (something Sonny had just recently introduced to the inhabitants of Transylvania), then walked back to Riff's house, where they had just talked and hung out. At around ten thirty, they decided to lie down for the night (Ansalong and Riff Raff did share a bed, but neither had ever even considered getting intimate in anyway. Their relationship just was not like that).

Ansalong fell asleep almost instantly. However, Riff Raff was unable to rest. All he could think about was Ansalong's problem, and how he could fix it. The idea of the woman being brainwashed again was absolutely awful. Riff stayed up, thinking, all night. It was not until two in the morning when something actually happened.

Ansalong, who was sleeping beside him, started shaking a bit. Riff noticed this immediately, and wondered if she was cold. He grabbed the blanket and began pulling it up to Ansalong's shoulder, hoping to warm her up a bit, when she muttered something that he could not quite understand.

"Ansalong?" he asked. He was certain the woman was just talking in her sleep. Ansalong continued shivering, and muttered something a little louder this time. It sounded something like "freedom", although he was not quite sure. "Ansalong, wake up," Riff Raff shook her hoping to wake her up. She seemed as if she was having a bad dream.

"Let me be free, Ansalong!" Ansalong snapped, her voice much louder now and in a very strange tone. It was nowhere near her normal tone, but a menacing hiss. "Let _me_ take over! Trust me, Nellie, I know what I'm doing!"

Riff Raff was immensely confused. She was dreaming about… talking to herself…? Slightly worried, the alien shook the woman a bit more, hoping to wake her. Ansalong sat up, and for a moment he thought he has succeeded. However, there was something very obviously wrong.

The woman's eyes were open, but looked much different. They were much wider, with very small pupils, and had no reflection in them, strangely enough. And she was grinning evilly. The strangest, worst part was the fact that she had large fangs that reminded him of a vampire. "Good girl, Ansalong," she hissed softly. She did not seem to even see that Riff was right in front of her, shocked and terrified.

"A- Ansalong?" asked Riff fearfully.

Ansalong suddenly blinked a few times, and her expression turned every more sinister than before. She looked Riff Raff straight in the eyes. This was a rather disturbing, for there was no reflection in her eyes. It was like they were completely hollow. She cackled. "Ah, Riff Raff! No wonder Nellie was being so uncooperative – she always is when you're around."

"W… what are you talking about…?" asked Riff asked with confusion. "A… aren't you Ansalong?" He knew it was a rather stupid question, but she was looking and acting so different that he could not help but wonder.

Ansalong cackled again. "I just don't know what she sees in you!" she hissed. "You're so pathetic!" she snapped. She smiled with her mouth fully open, and Riff noticed for the first time that instead of a normal human tongue, it was like a snake's: long and forked at the end. Riff did not think that this was Ansalong anymore, but some type of demon.

"What's going on?" asked Riff Raff, more to himself than the creature before him. "Am… am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep without noticing or something…?"

The creature that could be Ansalong laughed. "You idiot. I'm right here in front of you, and yet you question my existence." She rolled her hollow green eyes. Riff Raff realized he was shivering with fear. However, he could not stop staring into her eyes, and noticed, after a moment, that he _could_ in fact see a reflection in them… but just barely.

"R… Riff Raff?" asked the creature weakly, her voice started to lose its menacing hiss as she stared back at the alien. Riff continued to stare into her eyes, and noticed them starting to shine brighter than before, and that they were now back to normal. However, tears suddenly began rolling down her cheeks, and she fell into Riff Raff's arms, sobbing.

"What happened?" she sobbed. "I… I feel so… strange…"

Riff pulled the woman close and kissed the top of her head, hoping to make her feel better. He could tell that it was really her now. Her voice has returned to normal, and just the fact that she was hugging him proved she was herself again.

"Riff, I don't know what came over me. I… I couldn't control myself at all. I don't even remember what just happened. I just know I did something awful. I can feel it!" she sobbed. Riff Raff pulled Ansalong closer, hoping to comfort her.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what happened." admitted Riff Raff. "But you need some sleep."

"I can't go to sleep again, Riff. What if the same thing happens?"

Riff Raff finally realized what he had to do to calm the woman down, and he grabbed the Ansalong and kissed her full on the lips. He felt her squeak softly surprise (she sounded so much like Columbia that Riff felt a bit uncomfortable), and immediately relax. It was not often that he kissed her like this.

Finally, he pulled away and looked Ansalong in the eyes. There were still a few tears, but she was smiling. She nodded. "I'll try to get some rest." she told him, her voice soft. She then pulled Riff Raff down on the bed and cuddled against him. "G'night, Riff." she muttered sleepily. Riff smiled and stroked her hair.

"Good night, Ansalong." he replied. Ansalong fell asleep almost seconds later. However, Riff Raff stayed up for the rest of the night, for he could not close his eyes without picturing that horrible creature that had been in front of him just moments before. He could not stop thinking about those hollow eyes, those glistening, sharpened fangs, and that snake-like tongue.

There was something wrong with Ansalong. Something terribly wrong. And he was going to fix it. Even if it was the last thing he did.

_A/N Ooh, we're already darker and edgier than before! :D And yeah, I think the title's starting to make more sense now. But don't go assuming things – you never know what kind of twists will be in this plot! ;)_

_This actually started when I drew a My Little Pony with fangs, and forked tongue, and eyes with tiny, hollow pupils. I then colored it, and my sister was like "Hey! That looks like an insane Ansalong pony!" Well… it turns out that gave me an idea. So there xP_

_Also, I included that bit of fluff at the end for people who prefer it over, ya know, dark stuff xP_

_And PLEASE leave a review… but don't flame! PLEASE!_

_ONE MORE THING! Janet, Nation, Cosmo, NEELY, and FARLEY will all be in this eventually too! ;) Along with a few... other suprises =P_


	3. A Phone Call

**A/N I'm amazed that you guys remember so much of Insanity xP One reviewer (Anne Oying, I believe) remembered Riff and Janet arguing, AND "Violets are Blue". LOL! I usually don't remember that much of stories I read! Also thanks for reviewing. xD I'll try to update faster next time - I'm working on the next chapter right now! ;)**

When Ansalong woke up the next morning, she noticed immediately that Riff Raff was gone. Confused, the woman stood up, stretched, and walked out of the room. She found Riff in the living room with Sonny, who was eating a piece of toast and listening to Riff talk. Ansalong walked over and overheard the end of the conversation.

"And then she just… went back to normal. It was really strange."

"What're you talking about?" asked Ansalong as she approached from behind. Riff Raff turned in surprise, but smiled when he saw Ansalong. He held her hand and looked in the eyes – the same eyes that had been so eerie just hours before.

"I was telling Sonny about what happened last night." Riff explained. Sonny nodded.

"Sounds super weird. But kinda cool, too. I'd kinda like to see it…" Sonny said to himself as he took another bite of toast. Riff shook his head.

"Trust me, you don't want to see it. It was terrible. Her pupils got really small, and she grew these huge fangs, and her tongue turned into a snake's. And when she spoke, she hissed." Riff Raff shuddered just thinking about it. Ansalong sniffed a bit and tears filled her eyes. She put her head on Riff's shoulder.

"Did… did I really look _that_ bad?"

Riff Raff nodded. "Yeah, you did." he replied simply. This did NOT make Ansalong feel much better.

XXX

Ansalong left after lunch. She told them that she wanted to ask Cosmo and Nation for something, and that she would be back soon. Riff Raff had given her a kiss goodbye and she had been off. A whole week passed, and no one heard from Ansalong. Confusion and worry started to rise in Riff, before Sonny had an idea that calmed him down.

"Relax," Sonny told Riff Raff as they sat in the palace living room one night. "We'll just call Nation and Cosmo. We'll ask them if they know where Ansalong is. Simple!" he shrugged and took out a cell phone. Riff Raff was unsure if cell phones would actually be able to reach Earth from Transsexual. However, when Sonny dialed the number, it turned on perfectly. Riff Raff leaned towards the phone eagerly.

After a few moments of anticipation, a familiar voice was heard from the other end of the phone. "Hello? This is Nation McKinley speaking. Who's calling?"

"Nation, great! Hi! It's Sonny and Riff, we need to ask you something!" Sonny said into the phone. He heard a gasp, some whispering, then Nation spoke again.

"Okay. We're listening." There was a small pause. "Cosmo's here too, by the way." she added. Sonny and Riff exchanged glances.

"Do you know where Ansalong is?" asked Riff Raff.

Cosmo and Nation were silent for a long time, before Cosmo spoke. "Yes, we do. She just teleported to her house, but she should be back here in a few hours. You see, she's been having this moments where-"

"We know already!" interrupted Sonny, just wanting to get to the point. "She'll feel brainwashed again. Now what were you saying?"

It was obvious that Cosmo was offended by this interruption, but he continued speaking. "Well, she said she didn't feel safe staying at her house alone, but she didn't want to take up space in your house, Riff Raff, so she decided to stay in the guest room at our house."

"We told her she's always welcome here." Nation continued. "So she teleported to her house to grab her stuff, and should be back in a few hours."

"She… teleported…?" asked Riff, rather confused. He thought she could only teleport to Earth and back, not specific locations on each planet. Sonny, however, just shrugged.

"I guess she learned how to choose the coordinates on the teleportation device." he explained. Riff nodded, then turned his attention back to the cell phone.

"Well, tell Ansalong that she'll never take up space, and that she's always welcome at my house." Riff Raff said.

"And give us a call or come visit anytime; we haven't seen you guys in months." Sonny added. However, he suddenly heard Nation groan. It was obvious she did not like Transylvania very much, and the thought of returning was not a pleasant one.

XXX

Ansalong walked through her house to her bedroom. She had a strange feeling of being watched, even though she was certain she was completely alone. She could not stop looking over her shoulder, and every now and then she was certain she could hear someone whispering. She felt rather stupid: it was her own house, for crying out loud! And yet… her heart was beating faster than usual, and she was panting a bit. Why was she so unsettled?

_Aw, is poor little Nellie scared? _asked a voice in a menacing hiss. Ansalong shrieked in surprise and whipped around, only to see the wall. She was still alone. Or at least, she _thought_ she was completely alone.

"Who's there?" asked Ansalong.

_You don't know who I am? Honestly, Nellie, I thought you knew me better by now._

Ansalong chewed on her lip and looked around anxiously, fear rising inside her very quickly. She was hearing voices. She was going insane. She knew it. The woman ran into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. Whoever was in her house could not have followed her…

…Right?

_You can't get rid of me that easily!_ the voice suddenly cackled, louder than ever. Ansalong froze in terror. However, she suddenly realized something: the voice sounded exactly like her own. Well, not _exactly_. It was much raspier, and had a hiss to it. But overall, this strange voice sounded just like her's.

"Go away!" Ansalong screamed.

_Aw, c'mon. I've been with you for about eleven years, and now you don't want to be my friend anymore?_ asked the voice in a mock-concerned tone. _Honestly, Nellie, I'm hurt. Truly hurt._ the voice laughed. Ansalong fell to her knees, covering her ears. Was she hearing things? Was this all her imagination?

"Leave me alone!" Ansalong yelled, tears forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She wanted Riff Raff. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

…_But Riff Raff's not here right now, is he? Riff Raff is back on Transylvania, oblivious to the fact that you're suffering! _the voice cackled again. Ansalong gasped in shock – this voice could _read her mind_! Ansalong shivered with fear. She had no clue what was going on, or how to get rid of this strange, disembodied voice, but she knew she had to.

Fast.

_A/N Finally updated! I would've updated sooner, but I just got back from Los Angeles (had lots of fun, BTW), and we were driving ALL DAY. So long story short, I didn't get a chance to update._

_A actually started writing this at two in the morning yesterday, then finished it, like, just a few hours ago. Then I had to write this author's note, which took me forever._

_And here's a funny little story: last night (at two in the morning) I had just written a rough draft version of that last scene. Then I went to bed. But my brother was talking in his sleep (he was in the room next to me) and it kept scaring me, because of what I had just written. xP There were times when I seriously thought I was going insane or something. I feel so stupid now xD_

_And this is already much longer than Insanity. Insanity had roughly one thousand words a chapter. This only has three chapters, and over 4000 words! And in case you're wondering, each chapter I write is about three pages long, with the font Calibri, size 11. I don't know if anyone cares, but I thought I'd let you know ;)_


	4. Suspicion

**A/N PLEASE read this! So, to everyone reading this fan fic: I'm gonna need a few characters that are going to be made up. I HATE coming up with my own OC's. So here's my challenge to you – make up a character, and put the info in your next review. I'd like it to look something like this (just an example):  
>Name: Ansalong<br>Appearance: Long blond-brown hair with lime green eyes; hair usually in a ponytail  
>Personality: Cheerful, bubbly, usually happy<br>So… yeah. Nothing too specific, because I'll be giving them certain jobs (such as a maid, or a scientist), but I'd LOVE to see others make up characters for me to use! :)**

Three more weeks went by, and neither Sonny or Riff Raff heard from Ansalong. Once again, Riff was rather worried. Sonny tried calling both her and the McKinleys, but neither one of them answered. This just intensified their worries. Then Janet Weiss came to visit. Sonny was immensely happy to see his mother, but he could still not forget about Ansalong, and continued to wonder where she was. He and Riff told Janet what was going on, and she was very surprised.

"But the machine-brainwashing-thingy was supposed to cure her!" a very puzzled Janet pointed out. She, Sonny, and Riff were all in the palace dining room, eating lunch. Sonny nodded.

"That's what I said."

"But that's not the weirdest part." Riff Raff continued, rather annoying by Janet's interruption. "A few weeks ago, she completely freaked out. She grew these fangs, and a forked tongue, and her pupils got all small, and she started _hissing_."

Janet dropped the glass in her hand, and it fell to the floor and shattered.

"What?"

Riff Raff nodded. "And we haven't seen her since. Apparently she was going to stay at the McKinley's, but…. we haven't heard from them, and they won't answer their cell phone OR house phone." Riff looked away, embarrassed by the fact that he was so immensely worried about Ansalong. She was just another earthling, right?

Riff was snapped out of his thoughts when Sonny's cell phone rang. Jumping in surprise, he quickly pulled out his phone and spoke into it. "Hello?" he asked. He then put the phone on speaker so Janet and Riff Raff could hear.

"S- Sonny? Is that you?" asked a voice that was very obviously Ansalong. She sounded a bit raspier than usual, though.

"Ansalong, you're okay!" gasped Riff Raff, relieved to hear the woman's voice.

"Riff Raff? Oh, you're there too! Great!" a very relieved Ansalong exclaimed. However, the group suddenly heard Ansalong mutter something that was very hard to understand, but had a rather bitter tone to it. Janet and Sonny exchanged glances.

"Ansalong, where are you? Why haven't you called us or anything?" asked Sonny. Everyone was silent for a long time, before Ansalong chuckled softly.

"I've been super busy with… ya know… things…"

Janet and Sonny exchanged glances once more. This was feeling rather suspicious to both of them. However, Riff Raff seemed to relieved to care about how strange Ansalong was acting. Janet spoke into the phone. "How are Nation and Cosmo? They haven't been answering their cell phone…"

Once more, Ansalong seemed rather awkward to answer. "They're doing fine, at the moment. I just wish they'd stop complaining. Life isn't always perfect…" she finally settled with muttering. Janet put her hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow.

"So why haven't you called or anything? Riff Raff's been worried sick." Janet asked with suspicion. She heard Ansalong chuckle softly.

"I told you, I've been super busy." she muttered. "Look, I gotta go. Nation's yelling at me again."

Sonny was surprised by this. Nation hardly every yelled at anyone, especially Ansalong. "Wait, wh-"

"Bye-bye! Love ya, Riff!" Ansalong interrupted quickly. She blew a kiss into the phone, then hung up. Janet still looked very unconvinced. It had definitely been Ansalong calling just now, but she did not seem like herself. She turned to Riff Raff.

"Riff, are you sure that was… you know… legit…?" asked Janet.

Riff Raff shrugged. "I dunno. She sounded normal…"

Janet and Sonny exchanged glances yet again. Finally, Sonny sighed and shook his head. "Well, we don't know where Ansalong is right now, or what's going on, but I think I know how we can find out." He turned to his mother. "Hey, mom, how about we give you a teleportation device, you teleport to Italy and check on Nation and Cosmo, then come back and tell us is they're okay?" the king suggested. Janet nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea."

Sonny grinned. "Great. You'll leave tomorrow."

XXX

Far away, on the other side of Transsexual, there was a large cave near the ocean. Every now and then waves would splash up against the rocks of the cave, and a strong smell of moss and seaweed filled the air. Even though the whole planet was dark, this area seemed like the darkest of all.

If one were to walk inside the cave, they would find large metal bars, keeping unknown horrors from ever leaving. This was where Farley Flavors, the once popular fast food owner, was imprisoned for eternity, along with his partner in crime, Neely Pritt. The latter was far from just a little insane. At the moment she was sitting and rocking back and forth on her heals, hugging her knees. She was muttering stuff about how she was innocent, and how nothing was her fault.

Farley, in the cell beside Neely's, growled. "Shut up!" he snapped. These words were enough to make the woman begin sobbing into her arms.

"It's not my fault!" she sobbed. "I didn't do anything! I- I- It was your idea! I only did what I had to survive!" she repeated between sobs. Farley rolled his eyes and turned away. She had been doing this for a year now, since they had been thrown in this prison.

"Listen, I get it, okay?" snapped the man. "You're innocent!"

Neely screamed in frustration (this was rather uncalled for). "It's not my fault!"

"_Oh, yes it is!_" hissed a voice from the shadows. Farley turned to face this newcomer, and Neely looked up and sniffed, hoping to stifle her sobs. This voice was enough to get anyone's attention. It was a more of a hiss than any actual talking, and it was rather… familiar…

"Who are you?" asked Farley, standing up and squinting into the darkness, hoping to see the owner of the voice. The voice suddenly cackled.

"_Oh, do you not remember me, Farley? It's only been about a year since our last encounter. But neither of us were exactly sane back then…_"

"What are you talking about?" asked Farley, fear started to rise. "Who are you?"

Suddenly, the figure immerged from the shadows. She was not in her normal state, though. Last time he had seen her, she had been normal, even relatively pretty. However, tonight she had long, menacing fangs and a long, snake-like tongue. Her pupils were tiny and empty. She had a rather maniacal grin on her face. She took another step forward.

"_You will regret the day you decided to brainwash me, Farley Flavors!"_

_A/N I told you Farley and Neely would be back! But this time, they're not the bad guys! Ooh! And the lack of Riffsalong is killing me. I PROMISE they'll have some nice moments in the next chapter! :D AND Janet's back! Yay! For some reason, this fic has felt really incomplete without her. She's just… part of the gang…_

_By the way, I know have a good reason for this thing being darker and edgier! In Insanity, the whole thing was pretty much through Sonny's point of view. Sonny is a sixteen year old boy. I kind of imagine he would see things in a brighter perspective. However, Possession is mostly through Riff and Ansalong's point of view. They're both adults, so things WILL be darker for them. I don't know if that came out how I wanted it to, but you get the idea. xP_

_And I REALLY hope you guys are enjoying this! I'm working my butt off making it enjoyable. So… yeah… I hope it's good :)_

_One more thing! I'm gonna start making those opening author's notes a bit more "interactive", if you will. Like, if you read the author's note this time, I had you put your OC's in your reviews. Next time, I might have something else! I just like keeping this thing interesting, so… yeah… just testing it out. Hope it goes well xD_


	5. Investigations

**A/N Wow, that challenge thing went better than expected! I have the perfect jobs for all of your characters… but I don't exactly know when they'll come in (actually, one of them is gonna be in this chapter!). And I'll make sure to credit all of you when I use them! :) Opheliafrump seemed as if she wanted me to make sure of this, so I thought I'd let you know ;) (btw, that came out sort of offensive and/or sarcastic. I didn't mean it that way at all, I just wanted to let her know specifically that I WOULD give credit)**

**And here's a question, seeing as I said I was gonna keep these things interactive: How do you imagine Sonny? Seriously, I have a small idea in my mind, but it's kind of hard to write about him seeing as no one knows what he looks like… so what do you think? Tell me in the reviews! :D**

**One more thing: These chapters are gonna be a bit longer from now on (I have so many ideas for this story!). Like, possibly even up to five pages! ENJOY! :D**

Janet hugged her son. "See ya later, Sonny!" she told him as she stepped over to the teleportation device. "I'll be back by tomorrow." she promised. "If anything happens, just give me a call." Sonny nodded, showing he understood, and walked over to the teleportation device. He typed in a few coordinates, then turned to his mother.

"You know how to teleport back, right?" he asked. Janet nodded.

"There's that teleportation device in that restaurant. I go there, right?"

Sonny nodded. "I had Nation and Cosmo tell the waiter there about Transylvania a few months ago. Just tell him Sonny sent you, and he'll let you in the bathroom. 'Kay?" Janet gave him a thumbs up. Sonny returned it, then pressed a large red button.

"Bye Mom!" he called as she disappeared.

XXX

Janet landed right in front of the McKinley's house. She looked around. The car was still parked out front, and the lights were on inside. From the outside, everything looked perfectly normal. Sighing, Janet rather cautiously walked up to the door. She knocked on it, and there was no answer. Getting a bit worried now, she rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" called a voice in a sing-song tone that was definitely not Nation or Cosmo's. The door opened to reveal a rather pretty girl with long, wavy red hair. She blinked at Janet expectantly. "Um… hiya! Who're you?" she asked cheerfully.

Janet raised an eyebrow. "I could be asking _you_ the same question! Where are Nation and Cosmo?" She pushed past the girl into the house, and found it completely empty. She turned back to the girl and noticed for the first time that she was wearing an outfit reminiscent of a French maid uniform.

"My name's Penelope!" the girl exclaimed. She did not seem upset by the fact that Janet had just forced herself inside the house. On the contrary, she looked happier than ever. "I'm a friend of Nation's. She pays me to clean the house and what-not."

"Well, where is Nation right now?" asked Janet, looking around. "You see, I'm a friend of hers, and we've been a bit worried about her."

"We?" asked Penelope.

"My son and I." Janet explained. "My name's Janet We-"

Penelope interrupted before Janet could finish. "Janet Weiss? OMG, Nation's told me SOOO much about you! You're, like, her best friend!"

"I am?" asked Janet with surprise. She had never thought of Nation as a friend before...

Penelope nodded eagerly. "Uh huh!" However, she suddenly became a little less cheerful, if that was possible. "But… er… I honestly have no clue where Nation is right now. Their friend Nell Ansalong came to visit a few weeks ago. Cosmo, Nation and Nell all went out for dinner… and they never came back."

Janet's jaw dropped at this news. "You mean… you mean they're gone? And Ansalong was _with them_?"

Penelope nodded happily, unaware of how dangerous this could be.

XXX

Even though Janet had said she would not be back for at least a day, Sonny was extremely anxious and repeatedly checked the teleportation room to see if she had returned yet. Even Riff Raff, who was also very anxious, found the way Sonny was acting rather stupid. Things hit a new low, however, when Sonny told Riff Raff he was skipping dinner to watch for his mother.

"Seriously?" snapped Riff. "Janet even _said_ she'd take about a day! I are you so worried?" he asked.

Sonny, who was walking towards the door, stopped and turned to Riff Raff. He sighed. "Because… well… never mind, it's a stupid thought…" Sonny looked at the ground. _The king of Transylvania does NOT feel this sort of emotion!_ the boy reminded himself. Riff could not help but feel sorry for him.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" he asked, his tone a bit softer than usual. Sonny looked up at him.

"Riff, I never even met my dad. And now… and Ansalong's obviously super dangerous. What if… what if something happens to…?" Sonny could not finish his sentence, but Riff Raff knew exactly what he meant. He felt even worse now, when he remembered that it was _he_ who killed Sonny's father, Frank-N-Furter.

"Janet will be just fine." Riff assured Sonny. "You'd be surprised how much she's been through. She's practically invincible."

Sonny could not help but smile at these words. He began walking back over to the dinner table when a guard burst in, looking incredibly worried. He looked around frantically.

"What's wrong?" asked Sonny seriously.

The guard ignored Sonny and turned to Riff Raff. "General, there is a woman outside the palace. She is terribly injured. We aren't sure who she is, but she says she needs to see you. You better come outside." Riff Raff gasped.

"Ansalong!" he cried.

"Follow me!" the guard told him. He began walking away rather fast, and Riff followed. Sonny hurried along behind them. After what felt like an eternity, the three made it to the outside of the palace. There was a huge swarm of people around something. Riff pushed past them and gasped.

Sure enough, Ansalong lay on the ground, bleeding badly from multiple wounds, and sobbing. "I need to see Riff," she muttered softly. Riff Raff knelt down beside the woman and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, Ansalong, it's me, Riff. I'm here." he told her gently.

"I need to see Riff…" she continued to mutter. Tears continued streaming down her face. Riff Raff now had quite a bit of blood on him, too, but he didn't care. He pulled her even closer. "Ansalong, don't worry. You're going to be okay." he promised. She finally started to realize where she was, and she nuzzled into Riff Raff's neck.

"Riff…" she murmured softly. "I… I…" she closed her eyes, unconscious. Riff Raff looked up at the crowd of curious Transylvanians. He turned to the guard.

"We've got to get her to the hospital!" Riff Raff told him. He opened his mouth to speak again when a younger woman with bright pink hair stepped through. She had a worried look on her face.

"I'm the palace nurse, let me through!" she commanded to a passerby. She pushed herself through the crowd until she got to Ansalong and Riff. "Oh my!" she gasped. She put a hand over her mouth. Kneeling down, she expected Ansalong all over, before turning to the guard.

"Riff Raff's right, she's got to get to the hospital ASAP!" she snapped, looking very grim. Riff Raff nodded and picked Ansalong up. She was a bit heavy, but he didn't care. "Come on!" whispered the nurse. She then pushed back through the crowd with Riff Raff following close behind. Sonny followed behind them, his mouth hung open in shock.

"It's okay, Ansalong," Riff Raff told the limp figure in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay."

_A/N So… I wasn't going to give the nurse pink hair originally, but then I watched Pokemon. If you know Pokemon, you'll get it xP_

_Okay, guys, I'm sort of confused. You guys all seem pretty scared/disturbed/etc. by Dark Ansalong (I'm just calling her that for now so I don't spoil anything). Maybe when you read it, she's scary. But for some reason, writing about her is completely fine. But you know what scared ME? Writing about crazy Macy from Insanity. Man, that gave me nightmares for some reason. xP But Dark Ansalong just doesn't scare me much. o_O_

_And there was Riffsalong. Rather grim, dark Riffsalong, granted, but at least is was there! The next chapter will have even more (she'll actually stay awake lol)!_

_I seriously hope you like this, BTW! :) I'm working really hard!_

_Penelope belongs to FrankieFan82. She's an OC posted in the review! She'll be in it more, too! And the other OC's will also be in this eventually, but I don't know when (though they already have parts, I just need get to their part of the story!) xP_

_ONE MORE THING! I can't guarantee anything, but I think I'm gonna be uploading chapters a lot faster than before. I have a bunch of great ideas that I can't wait to write! But I'm also busy with school, so I don't know how often it'll be for sure. Hopefully I'll update every two days or so. :D_


	6. Promise

**A/N Guys, I've discovered something amazing. I was watching that newer CGI version of Horton Hears a Who, and SONNY IS JOJO! It's creepy, he seriously looks and sounds nearly exactly how I imagined him xP (accept, thanks to a few reviews, I can't help but imagine him with a Chesire cat grin...)**

**That was random o_O**

**And here's your newest question: What SONG do you think fits Riffsalong the most? This chapter has A BUNCH of Riffsalong in it, so please tell me what song fits them. For no reason other than that I'm interested to hear your opinions xP**

**This chapter starts with another OC. He was created and belongs to Opheliafrump, and is from her fan fic The Queen's Love Child. I have yet to read it, but I have a feeling it's really good, and I've been meaning to read it xP**

Trust stared at the huge cave in front of him, a look of disgust upon his face. The Transylvanian was _not_ happy to be on guard patrol for the prison. He was a general, not some rookie guard! Sighing and rolling his brown eyes, and cross-dresser walked into the cave. Immediately, a terrible smell came to him, and he coughed a bit. This whole place was such a dump!

He really regretting signing up for this job, even if it was only for a day. He should have learned his lesson last time. He had been stuck sitting in front of the bars of Neely Pritt and Farley Flavors, both terrible criminals. All Neely had done the entire time was sob about how she was innocent and to let her go. Farley had just given him death threats.

Rolling his eyes again, Trust walked farther into the prison. It was very dark, and the only light was the dim rays of the moon. Squinting to see better, the general continued to walking down the stony steps of the prison. Suddenly, he tripped over something. Wincing, he sat up and looked around. Squinting even more, he gasped at what he saw.

The guard that Trust was supposed to be taking the place of lay on the ground, unconscious, and bleeding rather badly. Panicking a bit, Trust bent down and inspected the man. He found huge fang marks, like that of a snake's, were on his leg, arm, and neck. The general stood up and dusted himself off, looking around frantically.

"Neely? Farley? Where are you?" Trust called out fearfully. He began running, and soon came to the two cells that the criminals were usually in. He cried out in fear when he noticed that they were both empty, with a bit of blood in each. Trust's heart was beating faster now. "NEELY PRITT! FARLEY FLAVORS!" the usually-calm man was losing it. He ran back to the unconscious guard and shook him until he was awake. The guard sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked weakly.

"You were attacked!" explained Trust. "And the prisoners escaped!"

Suddenly, the guard was much more alert. He nodded furiously. "Yes, I remember. It was a monster. Female. She hissed. And she had these fangs. And this wild hair. Terrible." The guard shook his head, then winced and put his hand on his leg, where the fang marks were still bleeding a bit. Trust was panting.

He chewed on his lip. "This isn't the first time this has happened. Just this morning a young woman – _close_ friend of General Riff Raff's, actually – was attacked. She's too weak to talk right now, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was attacked by the same thing that attacked you, and freed Farley."

The guard looked terrified. "Something is loose in Transylvania. Something terrible."

XXX

Riff Raff was waiting outside the hospital room, panicking. He could not get the image of Ansalong, badly injured and only half conscious, out of his mind. Sonny had been comforting him for awhile, before being told he had to be interviewed about something or another and had been forced to leave, leaving Riff Raff alone. All he had done since then was wait, praying that Ansalong would be okay.

Suddenly, the pink-haired nurse stepped out of the room, a look of concern on her usually cheerful face. Riff Raff looked at her hopefully.

"How is she?" asked Riff Raff. The nurse sighed and looked at the ground. This was never a good sign, and Riff felt fear come over his entire body. What if Ansalong was dead? He stared at the nurse fearfully, praying that the obviously bad news would not be _too_ bad. "Y- Yes?" Riff asked softly.

"She's alive." muttered the nurse. "She's terribly hurt. A small concussion, many deep wounds, and a broken arm. Nothing _too_ serious, but she'll definitely be stuck in bed for quite awhile." The nurse paused so Riff Raff could take in all this news. "Do you have any idea how this might have happened?"

Riff Raff shrugged. "Sort of. I mean, I know that she has some problems at the moment, but I'm not sure how it resulted in this." explained the alien. He suddenly looked very serious. "Can I see her?"

The nurse hesitated for a moment. "Um… I dunno… she definitely wants to see you, but I need to do what's best for her, and she's sort of… not doing too great, if you know what I mean…" she sighed. "But she hasn't stopped asking to see you since she woke up."

"She's awake?"

The nurse nodded. "She woke up about twenty minutes ago. She won't talk to us, though. All she wants to do is see you."

"Then let me see her!" snapped Riff. The nurse sighed, knowing that Riff Raff was right, and opened the door. Riff Raff burst in, and froze when he saw Ansalong. "Badly injured" was putting it rather mildly. She was covered in all sorts of bandages, and a blanket was pulled up to her neck. Although the blanket kept it from being visible, he had a feeling she was somehow connected to the machine beside her, for it was beeping steadily. Her eyes were closed at the moment, but it was obvious she was awake.

"Just… be gentle, alright?" asked the nurse in a gentle whisper. Riff Raff nodded and walked over the woman. He saw down in the chair beside her and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Ansalong, it's me." Riff said softly. Ansalong very weakly opened her lime green eyes, and smiled when she saw who was staring down at her. She weakly sat up a bit, and looked at Riff Raff happily.

"Riff Raff!" she cried, her voice rather hoarse. She pulled the alien into a hug, and nuzzled into his neck. "I'm so happy to see you," she murmured softly. Riff Raff could not help but smile, and he wrapped his arms around her gently, pulling her closer.

"I'm happy to see you, too." he told her, letting go of her and gazing into her eyes lovingly. Ansalong blushed a bit, and looked away. This made Riff Raff smile even more for some reason. However, Riff's expression suddenly became serious.

"What happened?" he asked her. Ansalong shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no idea." she admitted. Riff Raff raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You've got to remember how to got so beat up like this!"

Ansalong shook her head. "I don't remember anything. Nothing since I left Nation and Cosmo's house a few weeks ago to grab my stuff at my house. After that, everything's just a blur. A… _red_ blur." Tears filled her eyes, as if she could see flashes of memories that she wished she could forget. Riff Raff could not help but feel bad for her, and he pulled her close again, kissing the top of her head. He knew by now that Ansalong really liked it when he did that.

"I don't know what's happening to me, Riff." Ansalong spoke quietly, a tone of shame in her voice. "I feel like I'm doing horrible stuff, but I don't remember what or how or anything." she tried to stifle a sob, but failed. Riff Raff's felt absolutely terrible for the woman. He opened his mouth to speak when the nurse walked over.

"I'm sorry, Riff Raff, but Ansalong needs some rest if she's to recover." the nurse explained softly. Ansalong pulled away from Riff and looked at him in an upset manner.

"But… but I don't want him to go yet…" she muttered, wiping tears away from her eyes. Riff Raff sighed. As much as he wanted to stay with Ansalong, he really wanted her to get better. He stood up and looked down at Ansalong caringly.

"I'm sorry, Ansalong, but I've got to go."

"Well where are you going?" she asked, a tone of irritability creeping into her voice. Riff thought for a moment, before smiling.

"I'm going to research that brainwashing device. Maybe I can find out more about your problem." Riff Raff told her, patting her on the head. Ansalong looked at him sadly as he began walking away.

"Come visit me soon!" she called softly. Riff Raff turned, smiling, and nodded.

"Okay, I will."

"Promise?"

Riff Raff froze. Magenta had always done the same thing – made him promise. He felt a small bit of sadness and even guilt build up inside him, before nodding slowly. "I promise." he told her. Ansalong smiled and waved as Riff Raff left the room, unable to stop thinking about his now-dead sister.

XXX

Janet sat at the table of the restaurant. She would be teleporting back to Transylvania in a few hours, but at the moment she was eating dinner with Penelope as the young girl told her everything she knew about Nation and Cosmo, and where they could possibly be. The waiter – the one who knew about Transylvania – was beside them, listening quietly.

"So Ansalong was acting funny?" asked Janet, making sure she understood her story. Penelope nodded as she took a sip of soda.

"Yeah. She had these really small pupils, and she wouldn't open her mouth very wide, like she was hiding her tongue or something. It was really weird." Penelope shuddered just thinking about it. "And when Nation asked if she was okay, she just nodded, and murmured something about 'everything being alright now'. Then she invited to take them out for dinner, and they never came back." The girl shrugged. The waiter raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Janet.

"Trouble in… the place?" he asked in a whisper. Janet realized he was referring to Transsexual. She nodded.

"Yeah. Sonny's got a load of work on his hands. Something's wrong with our friend…" Janet explained. Penelope raised an eyebrow.

"What place? Who's Sonny?" asked the girl with her head turned in curiosity. Janet remember that this girl knew nothing of Transylvania. She bit her lip worriedly.

"Um… er… nothing. Just… er… nothing…" she said quickly, stammering a bit. Penelope raised an eyebrow, confused, but shrugged it off and said nothing. Instead, she grinned cheerfully like she always did and turned to the waiter.

"I think I'm ready to order now!"

XXX

Sonny sat in his room. He had an awful headache. Three reporters had seen him in the past hour, and all of them had repeatedly asked the same questions. Things along the lines of "What do you think really happened to Ansalong?" "Do you think others may be attacked like she was?" "Do you believe Transsexual is still safe?" It was driving Sonny insane.

And what was worse, his mother was not back yet. He knew it had only been a day, so she still was not expected to be back for awhile, but he was still anxious. He wondered if Nation and Cosmo knew anything about how Ansalong had gotten so injured. If they did, he would have this problem solved faster. And in this case, the faster the better.

Suddenly, Sonny was interrupted from his thoughts as two men burst in the room. One of them had three bandages wrapped around him. One on his arm, one on his leg, and one on his neck. The other one, Sonny immediately recognized as General Trust. The looks of fear on their faces told the king that something terrible had happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Sonny, standing up.

Trust swallowed, looking as if he did not want to admit what he was about to say. "Farley Flavors is free."

_A/N LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! We now have, like, 9000 words. And we're only on the 6__th__ chapter! This looks like it'll be MUCH longer than Insanity!_

_And OMG, there was so much Riffsalong! :) And there will be even more coming up! I just love this ship, don't you? It's soooooo cute!_

_I already said this, but I'll say it again – Trust belongs to Opheliafrump, from The Queen's Love Child. Thanks for letting me use him! :D I hope I portrayed him well! ;)_

_I wrote this at 10:15 pm, so there are gonna be a bunch of mistakes, since I'm super tired. Hope you can read it anyway xP_

_And thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! It's seriously my motivation for continuing! I'm happy you're enjoying this :D_


	7. Split

**A/N Took forever to post this. Sorry. Been super busy. :(**

**Too lazy to come up with a good challenge. I HAVE SO MUCH FREAKIN HOMEWORK! I kid you not! I have to write a five-to-six paragraph essay, three pages plus a study guide for math, and finish a paper for history. I hate it D:**

**And now that I'm done ranting, I'd like to point out that I'm NOT waiting for everyone to read this story and review before I update. I'll post the next chapter when it's finished, even if no one reviews. xP I'd rather be on time than wait for certain people. This may sound cruel or something, but it's just the way I'm gonna do it. And at the moment I'll probably update about a chapter every two days or so ;)**

**One more thing: Vic Timm, who will be in this chapter and possibly others, belongs to Anne Oying. Just thought I'd let you know ;)**

After telling Sonny the disturbing news, General Trust and the guard left, leaving the king in a terrified state. Transylvania was in terrible danger. Something was wrong with Ansalong. Farley Flavors was free from prison. And he was supposed to handle the whole thing on his own. He, a seventeen year old boy, was supposed to save the planet. Alone.

"Sonny!" called a voice in the hallway. Sonny jumped up immediately, grinning happily. He ran out of the room to the hallway, where he saw his mother and ran into her arms. Janet hugged her son.

"Mom, you're back!" cried Sonny happily. Janet nodded, letting go of her son to look at him. "So what'd you learn?" he asked. "Where are Nation and Cosmo?"

"Ansalong took them. She… she kidnapped them or something." Janet said anxiously. "She took them out to dinner, and they never came back. I can't figure it out." She shook her head. However, Sonny gasped.

"Ansalong? But… but she's here! With us!"

"What?" gasped Janet, her hand over her mouth.

Sonny nodded grimly. "She's really injured. Like, _really_ beat up. She's got, like, a concussion and a broken arm or something. We don't know how it happened."

Janet put her hands on her hips, very confused. None of this was adding up like it should be. She looked at the ground. "Well do you think there are, like, two Ansalongs or something?" she asked skeptically. Sonny thought about this for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't think so. Riff Raff saw her go all crazy a few weeks ago. They seemed like the same people to him."

Janet sighed, even more confused than before.

XXX

_You may feel safe now, but Riffy can't keep you safe for ever._ a voice hissed in Ansalong's ear. The woman, who at the moment was supposed to be sleeping due to the fact that she was still rather injured, pulled a blanket up to her ears and turned over, hoping to ignore the voice. It chuckled softly. _Aw, now you're ignoring me? Well, I'm rather offended._

"Shut up." whimpered Ansalong. She shut her eyes tighter, wanting nothing more than to just get this voice to go away.

_You didn't have to do this to yourself, you know._ the voice continued. _If you had just let me take over without a fight, you would have been fine. But no! You had to attack. Idiot – you just hurt yourself trying to get rid of me. I can't leave you. I'm apart of you, Nellie._

Ansalong shook her head, wincing. "Shut up!" she cried, a bit louder. The voice chuckled again. Ansalong swallowed, hoping that the voice was done talking now.

_He doesn't really love you. Riff Raff, I mean._

"Yes he does. You don't know what you're talking about." Ansalong replied. The voice laughed, and Ansalong could practically see someone rolling their eyes as she did.

_You're so pathetic!_ hissed the voice. _I mean, seriously! Has he ever even called you by your first name? Nope! You're just "Ansalong" to him. He sees your relationship strictly professional. Heck, I bet he doesn't even see you like that! I bet he thinks you're just some annoying chick you won't leave him alone._

"You're lying!" screamed Ansalong. Suddenly, she heard someone run over, panting with fear. Ansalong felt someone shake her shoulder roughly. Ansalong sat up and saw the pink haired nurse, a look of worry on her face.

"Is something wrong? You… you were talking to yourself."

"What?" asked Ansalong with a raised eyebrow. "I… no I wasn't! There was… there was another voice. Didn't you hear her? She… she was talking about how Riff Raff doesn't-"

Ansalong never got to finish what she was going to say, for at that moment Riff Raff burst through the doors. The nurse gave him an angry look, and opened her mouth to speak, but did not get to. Riff ran over to Ansalong, kissed her full on the lips, and pulled away, smiling.

"Ansalong, you'll never guess what I've found out!" he exclaimed. Ansalong was not paying attention to him but was busy enjoying the satisfaction she felt at the moment; she felt that the kiss Riff Raff has just given her proved that he really _did_ love her, and that the voice had just been messing with her. "Um, Ansalong, are you listening to me?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face. Blinking, the woman nodded.

"What? Oh, yeah!" She smiled and stared at him.

"I was doing some research, and I found the man who created the brainwashing machine. His name is Vic Timm. Apparently, there are multiple rather bad side effects to the machine. The book that had this information was written by the man himself, and the handwriting was rather bad. I think, though, that one of the side effects was labeled 'split'." Riff Raff paused, letting Ansalong take all of this in. "And I found where this man – Vic Timm – lives! I'm going to talk to him tomorrow morning!"

Ansalong raised her eyebrow, then turned to the clock and gasped. It was around nine thirty at night! She wondered if that voice had merely been a dream. Maybe she had fallen asleep, and just not realized it. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Riff, who had kissed her full on the lips once more and begun walking out of the room.

"I've got to go! Get some rest, okay?" he asked her, his voice much kinder than she had ever heard it. She nodded, smiling, and sighed, lying down. "G'night, Ansalong. I'll come see you tomorrow after I've talked to Vic Timm. Maybe he'll know more about your problem." Ansalong nodded, already very tired and barely awake.

Smiling, Riff Raff very quietly left the room. The nurse waved cheerfully as he disappeared down the hallway.

XXX

Vic Timm sat in his basement. Or, in his mind, his laboratory. He was currently sketching the anatomy of a rat. Or at least, what he thought a rat might look like. He had never seen one before. Or maybe he had. Or… maybe he had just _dreamed_ he had. Or maybe he had not seen one, but just had the ability to see the future. That was a possibility…

Laughing rather maniacally to himself, he finished the rat's tail. He shook his head. Something was wrong. The tail he had given it was bushy, when it should be much skinnier. Shaking his head, he erased the tail and redrew it. Once more it did not look quite right. Suddenly, another thought came to him – why exactly was he drawing a rat in the first place? He _was_ drawing a rat, right? Or maybe it was a squirrel. That would have explained the bushy tail…

Suddenly, the door burst open and a man walked in. Vic immediately recognized the man to be General Riff Raff. He looked around, and folded his arms angrily.

"What do you want?" he snapped, sneering a bit. He suddenly turned, and, acting like nothing had happened, began drawing strangely-shaped designs on the table before him. Riff Raff rolled his eyes.

"Look, I need your help. You… you created a brainwashing device a few years ago, right?" asked the general. Vic turned suddenly, grinning. He looked completely and utterly insane.

Vic cackled, scurrying over to Riff Raff. "Why, yes! I did! I'm glad _someone_ appreciates my work!"

Riff scoffed. "Appreciate? You put many people's lives in danger with that device! Heck, you _killed_ a woman!" Riff Raff remembered Macy Struthers. He had not met her, but Sonny had. She had been completely insane, thanks to the device, and she had eventually just died.

Vic Timm growled angrily. "Look, I know my device wasn't perfect. As a matter of fact, it had quite a few side effects. But overall, my work was genius. No one – I repeat, _no one_ – has ever created a machine that renders the mind completely under another's control! And I'm nothing more than a janitor for a museum! In my opinion, that's pretty darn impressive!"

Riff Raff was no longer paying attention. He had not heard a single word past "a few side effects". He took a step forward. "What side effects?" he asked. Vic Timm suddenly looked genuinely embarrassed, and he walked back to his table slowly.

"Er… well… while creating my device, I discovered that it wasn't completely safe for the user. If you use it more than just a few times, the machine starts to backfire on you. You'll eventually go mad… like me!" he cackled again, and Riff Raff took a step backwards. He suddenly continued speaking. "And of course the person being effected with have some pretty nasty side effects too. The most common one was altered emotion." Riff raised an eyebrow, so Vic continued. "So they're emotions would be uncontrollable. When they're depressed, they become even more depressed than a normal person. When they're happy, they're happiness increases times ten. If they're mad, they'll be _really_ mad."

Riff Raff suddenly understood. Nation had been effected by this to a minor extent. When she was upset, she almost always started sobbing. Now that he knew why, Riff could not help but feel sorry for her. However, he could not continue to think, for Vic Timm had just continued talking.

"Another side effect I noticed was loss of beauty. Slowly, the victim's body would decay. Not on the inside. Only the outer appearance. Like, their skin and hair and nails. It looked the worse on females." The man rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Is… is that it, then?" asked Riff. "I mean, those are the only side effects, then?" A bit of disappointment was beginning to rise in him. What would he tell Ansalong?

Vic Timm looked at the ground, worriedly. He suddenly looked rather embarrassed. "Um… er… well, there was one other side effect, but… but it was awfully rare." Riff Raff gave him a "well, what is it?" kind of look. Vic chuckled. "Well, it split the victim's personality."

"Can you… can you go into a bit more detail?" asked Riff Raff. Vic Timm nodded.

"Certainly," he replied. "You see, it literally creates, like, a mental clone of yourself. And every dark or depressing thought you have will be, like, fed to it. It will torment you with your darkest thoughts. And, if it becomes strong enough, can take over you. It is nothing but negative energy. But it's still quite dangerous."

Riff Raff nodded. He understood now. He knew what Ansalong's problem was. "Is there a way to… er… reverse it?"

Vic cackled. "Reverse it? Oh, no! Once your personality's been split in half, there's no fixing anything!"

_A/N Once again, sorry for long delay. School is really keeping me busy D:_

_Not much to say here. Vic Timm is Anne Oying's._

_I HAD NO EDITOR, AND NO TIME TO EDIT MYSELF. I MAY REUPLOAD WITH EDITING LATER!_

_Please review and what not! ;)_


	8. Friends

**A/N First off, I write these stories as I go… I don't come up with them and then write them. So I don't always have everything planned out. ;) What I mean to say, is when I open up Microsoft Word to type in the new chapter, I honestly have no clue what's gonna happen in it until I write it. Heck, I'm still not sure how this is gonna end!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry updates are taking awhile. School is super busy. D: I'm sure you all know what it's like…**

**One more thing! The pink-haired nurse, who started out as a joke, has now turned into an OC that I've been using a lot for Roleplaying on other websites. It doesn't really concern any of you, but I think it's kinda funny xD**

Riff Raff burst into the hospital, and the pink-haired nurse looked ready to explode with anger. It was obvious she did not like Riff very much, for he had a way of disturbing her patients at the very worst of times. Walking over to him, the nurse growled and stomped her foot.

"What do you want?" she snapped in a whisper. "You'll wake someone up!"

"Where's Ansalong?" asked Riff Raff, walking over to the room he knew she was in. "I need to talk to her. Is she doing alright?"

The nurse shook her head and stood in front of the door, refusing to let him enter. "General Riff Raff, I'm sorry, but you are _not_ entering this room. The patient in question is currently resting, and I do _NOT_ want to try to get her back to sleep if she is woken. Do you understand?"

Riff Raff stared at the nurse for a moment, before rolling his eyes and shoving her out of the way. "Sorry, but I've got to talk to Ansalong." he told her. He then opened the door very quietly, and found Ansalong sleeping peacefully. He walked over to her. She looked just a bit better than before. Riff Raff turned to face the very annoyed nurse. "How is she?" he asked her.

The pink-haired nurse knew there was no sense arguing. Riff Raff was a general, the king's advisor and close friend, and just plain more important than she was. If she tried fighting him, she would only get herself into trouble. She sighed.

"Well, she's been having nightmares a lot. Since you left her last night, actually." the nurse said. "She keeps on mumbling stuff like 'leave me alone' and 'just go away'. And every now and then she'll start hissing. I've tried waking her up, and her pupils will go all weird. Only for a second, though. Then they'll go normal and she'll usually go back to sleep." She did not sound scared, but worried. She shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure what's wrong."

Riff Raff nodded. "I do." he said with seriousness in his voice. "I know exactly what's wrong." He stared into the nurse's bright blue eyes, showing how serious he was. "Listen to me, Ansalong's not safe to be in here with you. You need a guard. Maybe even two. Trust me."

The nurse just stared back at Riff like he was insane. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound escaped her. Instead she just swallowed, and nodded. Riff Raff nodded back, then turned back to Ansalong. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and brushed some hair out of her face to look at her. He smiled.

"You'll be okay, Ansalong," he promised her. "I'll find you a way out of this." With these words, he bent down, kissing her on the forehead, and stood up. He began walking out, when he turned back to the pink-haired nurse. "Take care of Ansalong. And be careful around her. Okay?"

The nurse, still very surprise, just nodded. Riff Raff nodded back once more and left the room.

XXX

After this mildly disappointing visit, Riff Raff went and found Sonny and Janet, who were currently eating lunch in the royal dining room. Sonny turned and waved at Riff. Janet smiled.

"So, what happened? What did that guy have to say? How's Ansalong?" asked Sonny curiously. Janet nodded, wanted an answer to these questions as well. Riff Raff sighed and looked at the ground, unable to speak for a moment. Finally, he shook his head and said two simple words.

"Split personality,"

Janet and Sonny exchanged glances. The king raised an eyebrow. "But… how? I mean, what about her fangs and all that? How'd she even get a split personality? How'd she get all beat up?" Janet grabbed her son's hand and forced him to her look in the eyes. She shook her head.

"Don't ask too many questions." she commanded. "Let Riff Raff explain everything." She then turned back to Riff. She pointed to a chair across from her and Sonny. "Sit down, Riff," she said. Riff Raff growled. He had told Janet about two thousand times that he hated that nickname, and yet the woman seemed to completely ignore him every time he said something. He knew by now there was no use correcting her, so he just did what she said. Janet and Sonny looked at him expectantly.

Riff Raff sighed. "I went and saw Vic Timm. He said there were a bunch of side effects. Split personality was the rarest, and the most dangerous. It basically eats up the victim's bad thoughts, and turns it against them. As for the fangs and the snake's tongue, I'm not entirely sure what the cause of it is." Riff paused to let the two take this in, before continuing. "Then I went to see Ansalong, but she was resting. The nurse says that she keeps muttering stuff in her sleep."

Janet and Sonny exchanged glances yet again, before Janet spoke. "Well, I learned quite a bit myself." she said, mainly addressing Riff Raff, for Sonny already knew this information. "The McKinley's have gone missing. From what their maid, Penelope, told me, Ansalong took them somewhere. How the heck she managed to get herself so injured is beyond me."

The trio was silent for a very long time. Finally, Riff Raff spoke. "We've got to find a way to help her, you know. She's not going to cure herself. But Vic Timm told me there's no cure…" Riff looked at the ground sadly. He had already lost Magenta (although, that had admittedly been his fault). He was not losing Ansalong too.

Janet could see the sadness in Riff's eyes immediately. She sighed, unable to stop herself from feeling bad for him. She forced a comforting smile. "Hey, Riff, it'll be okay. We'll find something. Ansalong'll be fine." Riff Raff looked up at Janet and smiled back at her. Sonny was grinning. He stood up.

"So, what're you guys waiting for? I don't know about you, but I'm spending the rest of the day on the internet. Split personality's don't cure themselves, ya know!" With these words, the king left the room. Janet nodded, stood up, and began walking too.

"He's right. C'mon, Riff, let's go cure your girlfriend." she chuckled.

Riff Raff nodded and stood up as well. "I will. Just let me go visit Ansalong first. I've got a feeling she's awake by now." Janet nodded and left the room. Riff smiled. For once, he was genuinely grateful to have friends like Sonny and Janet.

XXX

Riff Raff walked into the hospital, and it was immediately obvious the pink-haired nurse had not forgiven him for his rudeness earlier. She stomped over to him. Not bothering to be quiet like last time, she snapped, "What do you want, General?"

"I want to see Ansalong." he replied simply, keeping calm. The nurse rolled her eyes and began walking towards Ansalong's room.

"C'mon!" she snapped. She walked over to the door and opened it. It slammed against the wall. Ansalong, who had been laying down, sat up and let out a small shriek of surprise. It was obvious she was not accustomed to loud noises. However, when she turned and saw Riff Raff, she could not help but grin.

"Riff!" she cried happily. Riff Raff smiled and walked over to the woman. He hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek. Letting go of her, he looked into her bright green eyes. For the first time in awhile, she really looked like herself. She stared up at him anxiously. "So…?" she asked, her voice suddenly softening with fear.

Riff Raff sat in the chair beside her bed. "Er…" he sighed. "Your personality's been split." he explained. Ansalong made a strange sound that combined a gasp and a squeak. Riff could not help but smile. However, he became serious again only seconds later. "I'm not sure what's happening exactly, but you've got to be careful. There's, like, a whole part of you focusing only on stealing your dark thoughts and using them against you."

Ansalong raised an eyebrow, but it was obvious she understood. "Okay…" she muttered. "I mean, I'm not exactly sure what to say to this." Suddenly, she looked away. Riff noticed a single tear appear in her eye. "Will… er… will I be okay?"

Riff swallowed, not sure what to say. Vic Timm had said there was no cure for a split personality. However, he could not tell her that. He had to be positive. Forcing a smile, he pulled her close once more and kissed the top of her head. He did not want to let go of her for a long time. He wanted to just hold her close forever. However, he could tell Ansalong was growing impatient. Riff sighed. "I'll make sure that everything will be okay, Ansalong."

Ansalong sniffed. She wrapped her arms around Riff Raff, embracing him. She nodded. "Okay…" she murmured. She felt, for the first time for as long as she could remember, safe. She felt as if Riff Raff would protect her, no matter what happened.

The pink-haired nurse watched in the back of the room, unable to conceal a smile.

_A/N So, I've changed my writing style a bit. Does anyone notice? I use slightly less dialogue, and more focusing on emotions. I'm not sure if I'll stay with this style, but for now, that's what I'm using. ;)_

_I was actually going to give this chapter a MUCH darker ending, but I thought Riffsalong deserved at least one more fluffy scene first. I just love them together so much! I actually spent all of lunch yesterday doodling pictures of them on my note papers xP My friends gave me weird looks, but I didn't care :D_

_Yeah, like I said before, the nurse is now an official OC of mine. It's not actually going to be mentioned, but her name is Soft Ears. You can tell that her personality has changed a bit, because she now matters a bit more to me xD_

_One more thing. When I wrote Insanity, I tried relatively hard to come up with decent title names. I'm not even bothering here. I'm just… making it up at I go xP_


	9. A Warning

**A/N Anne Oying, you don't have to apologize for anything. xD I wouldn't have been able to write this story if your OC hadn't caused the trouble. xP**

**And just a warning, expect this to be a bit darker. I'm listening to the song Rainbow Factory as I write this. It's a My Little Pony fan song, but it's dark/disturbing as heck, and definitely puts me in a mood to write something a bit darker than the fluff of the past few chapters… (Rainbow Factory is on Youtube, btw)**

Sonny sat in the living room. There was a computer in the corner of the room, which he was currently using. Janet sat on the couch, reading a book called "Psychiatry for Beginners". Neither one of them had been exactly triumphant when it came to finding the information they needed. Groaning in frustration, Sonny turned to his mother.

"Mom, this is pointless. I haven't found anything."

Janet sighed and nodded, setting her book down. "I know, neither have I." she admitted. However, she suddenly looked very determined. "But… but we can't give up. We've got to keep at this until we've found a way to cure Ansalong. We don't know how dangerous this could get." Sonny nodded in agreement, smiling and turning back to the computer.

Janet picked her book up again. She sighed as she flipped through another page. "I've had the strangest life. Seriously, if there was record in the World Records book for 'strangest life', I'd win it easily. If I could prove that I'm sane, of course." She rolled her eyes, and Sonny could not help but chuckle.

"Yeah, but that's what makes you awesome."

Janet could not help but grin as she continued reading through her book. She was very, very happy to have a son like Sonny. Even if he could be a pain at times.

XXX

After checking in with Janet and Sonny, letting them know that at the moment Ansalong was doing fine, Riff Raff had asked to go back to his house to have some alone time. Sonny and Janet had, of course, allowed him to do this. They knew he had been having a very rough day. A very rough month, actually.

So Riff had gone back to where he lived and walked into his bedroom, where he just sat on his bed thinking. He needed to help Ansalong. She meant the world to him. He could not explain why, but she did. He cared about her more than he had probably ever cared about someone (accept maybe his sister). The thought of something happening to her was unbearably awful.

Riff Raff sighed and looked out the window. The moon was full and high in the sky, and there were very few stars out. The wind was whistling softly, and clouds were gathering. It looked like it was going to rain. Riff had always liked the rain. However, today he was just too worried to think of anything in a positive light.

Suddenly, Riff Raff heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Jumping up, Riff ran to see who was there. To his surprise, it was Ansalong. She was limping as she walked, and her head was down. However, she suddenly noticed Riff, and she lifted her head. There were tears in her eyes and she looked absolutely terrified. Before Riff could say or do anything, Ansalong had run over and fallen into his arms, sobbing.

"Ansalong, what's going on?" asked Riff Raff worriedly. Ansalong sniffed and looked up at Riff. She seemed as if she struggling to speak.

"I… I had to warn you. You… you have to save Nation and Cosmo. You have to." she whimpered. "I remembered. I remembered where I've been. I know… I know where the McKinleys are. You've… you've got to save them. I'm so sorry…"

Riff Raff stared at Ansalong with shock. "What?" he finally managed to ask. "Show me where they are, then." he commanded, his voice gentle. Ansalong shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why not?" asked Riff Raff, puzzled. "Didn't you… didn't you just say you know where they are?"

Ansalong nodded, but looked back up at Riff Raff with a look of pain in her eyes. She opened to mouth to speak, when her pupils suddenly shrunk in size, only for a split second. After this, she fell, sobbing once more. "I can't. She won't let me."

Riff Raff was even more confused than before. "Who's 'she'?" he asked her. "What are you talking about?"

Ansalong shook her head. "I can't explain. I'm not allowed. I've got to go. Got to… make sure they're alright." With these words, Ansalong's pupils went small for another moment, before she turned from Riff Raff, running. Riff, too shocked to say anything else, followed. When the woman realized she was being followed, she turned, shaking her head. Her voice was a bit raspier than usual. "Don't follow me. I'll… I'll hurt you." She started sobbing again as she turned away. "I don't want to hurt you."

Riff Raff began to ignore Ansalong and follow her anyway, when he realized she was write. She had proven to be a threat when her split personality was on, and he did not want to injure himself. Instead, he planned to go find Janet and Sonny. They would help him.

"It'll be okay, Ansalong." he promised, more to himself than the woman he was addressing.

XXX

Ansalong, who had been running for nearly half an hour, slowed down the pace once she got to the outskirts of the town. She looked back, and tears filled her eyes once more. She wanted so much to go back to Riff Raff, but she was unable to. Even if she had the strength to fight her split personality enough to go back, she was scared she would hurt him. She had attacked that innocent guard "accidently", so what if she did the same to Riff? The thought was awful.

Suddenly, a unbearably familiar voice hissed, _You idiot. You just let Riff Raff know where everyone is. What if he finds us? What if he saves them?_ There was a huge amount of anger in her voice. Ansalong, however, grinned with triumph.

"That's exactly what I want to happen!" she screamed, shivering a bit. "I want him to find and destroy you. Destroy _me_ if that's what's necessary. I want you gone, do you hear me? I want to never hear your sorry voice again!" she laughed in a way that sounded mildly insane. When the voice spoke again, there as a small amount of fear creeping into her usually cool tone.

_You… you w_ant_ him to kill you? But… but that will kill me, too!_

Ansalong nodded. "Exactly." She panted a bit. "I want you do be killed. I don't want to die, but if that's the only way, I'll be willing to sacrifice my life. I don't want you hurting anyone. I want Transylvania to be safe. I want Riff Raff to be safe." She started panting again. The voice sounded very nervous now.

_Whatever. _muttered the voice. _Just… just get to the cave, already. I bet the prisoners are starving._

Ansalong sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. However, even as she continued walking, she felt a bit of success. She had communicated with the voice without breaking down into tears, losing control of her own body, or passing out. That was definitely an accomplishment.

XXX

Riff Raff ran into the living room, where Sonny and Janet were still sleepily reading through different ways of helping Ansalong, oblivious to everything that had just happened. The second the two noticed Riff, they turned to look at him. The look of fear told them that something was definitely wrong. Janet stood up. "What's going on?" she asked. Riff Raff opened his mouth to speak when yet another person ran in – the pink-haired nurse. She was panting and looked just as scared as Riff.

"Ansalong's…" she panted. "Ansalong's gone. I… I…" She began sobbing into her hands. Riff Raff realized that she had a very bad cut on her leg, along with what looked like fang marks on her arm. She had been attacked. She sniffed and looked up at Sonny. Bowing humbly, she whimpered, "I'm sorry, your Highness."

Sonny stood up. He stared from Janet, to the nurse, to Riff Raff, before finally turning back to the nurse. "What happened?" he asked her in as calm a tone as he could. The nurse shook her head.

"I… I just came in to give her something to eat… and she was all… _weird_. I don't know what happened. Her pupils were all small, and she had these… these fangs. And her tongue was all… forked… like a snake's…" She sniffed again. "And she attacked me. Then she… she left. She ran away. She said something about finding you." She turned to Riff Raff. "Did… did she…?"

Riff Raff nodded, and Janet and Sonny stared at him expectantly, dying to know more of the story. Riff sighed. "She did come to see me. She was only half herself, though. Her pupils would go all funny every now and then. She told me that I had to find the McKinleys. I asked her where they were, and she told me 'she' wouldn't let her." He shrugged. "And she wouldn't let me follow her."

Janet and Sonny exchanged glances, before Janet spoke. "We have to find her."

Sonny nodded. "I'm tired of laying low through all of this and watching Ansalong suffer. We've got to go find her, and help her." He turned to Riff Raff. He looked very, very serious. "General, go tell the guards that they are to watch the palace, because the king will be leaving for a few days to do something very important." Riff Raff nodded and exited. He then looked at the pink-haired nurse. "Nurse, you are to go back to the hospital and recover. You're the second one to have gotten bit by Ansalong. She's no venomous, but her fangs are deep, and you might have to recover a bit." The nurse nodded and walked out of the room behind Riff. Sonny then turned to his mother and smiled. "Mom, come with me. We've got to figure out what we're going to do next."

XXX

Ansalong stomped into the cave and looked around. She turned and saw the prison cells. There were five of them all together. A woman in the farthest back was sobbing very softly. Ansalong, who was hardly Ansalong at all anymore, walked over to the cell and sneered, "Pathetic," she hissed. "You deserve to be here, you know. You and your brother screwed up my life. You kept me in that stupid TV show."

The woman in the cell turned to the man also in the cell. She fell into his arms, sobbing harder than before, and Ansalong grinned.

"You're effected too, you know." Ansalong stated. "Not in the same way, of course. Your emotions are all messed up. A _normal_ human being wouldn't be sobbing like a baby right now." She turned to another cell, which was empty accept for one person, who was in the farthest back, looking away from Ansalong. He looked up suddenly when he realized Ansalong was gazing at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Let us go, Ansalong. You know better, I know you do."

Ansalong cackled. "Idiot!" she snapped. "Of all the people in this room, I hate _you_ the most! You left me. I loved you, and I thought you loved me back, but I was wrong. I loved you!"

The man shook his head, trying to keep his voice calm. "You don't understand, Ansalong. I didn't leave you because of the brainwashing. I left you because… because I was confused. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't figure out what all of this meant. You and Nation and Cosmo had all left DTV, claiming you were being brainwashed. I didn't know what to think of all of it. I didn't leave because I didn't love you, I left because I didn't know _how_ to love you."

Ansalong's eyes narrowed, and tears formed in her eyes. "SHUT UP!" she screamed. She was shivering with anger. "YOU HAD A CHOICE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE! YOU'RE JUST A COWARD!" The man grinned, obviously satisfied by how angry he had made Ansalong.

Ansalong sniffed. "Besides, it's too late. Even if you still love me, my… er… _other_ personality seems to be in love with another. A Transylvanian, actually. General Riff Raff."

Suddenly, the sobbing woman lifted her head, shocked. "That's where we are, isn't it? We're in Transylvania!" She looked completely terrified as she turned to the man in the cell with her. "Oh, we'll never get saved now. No one knows where Transylvania is. Even if Penelope has done everything she possibly can, she won't be able to find us."

Ansalong smirked. "That's right. You're stuck here. Deal with it."

_A/N Yeah… dark and depressing and what not. And rushed. I was super busy. I'm currently reading Frankenstein, and I'm supposed to finish it by Wednesday… and I'm only on the 100__th__ page. :( But anyway... yeah. Not much to say about this chapter. It's dark._

_And NOTHING will get in the way of Riffsalong. You have probably figured out who the man she was talking to was, and he will NOT get in the way (I don't even ship those two together, don't worry). RIFFSALONG FOREVER! :D_

_And I don't care if it's spoiling the end: Ansalong's not gonna die. I hate deathfics, so I'm not gonna write one (however, a character _will_ die by the end, but not someone too important, or anyone we really care about by this point)._


	10. Hope

**A/N Nothing to say here, really… Riffsalong is now my OTP. *heart* (I support Columbia/Frank, too, but that's really not important for this fic)**

**Also, guys, don't hate Ansalong. It's not her fault, she can't control it. I'm not thinking of anyone in particular, but seriously, blame Dark Nellie, not Nellie herself ;)**

Ansalong walked, a huge smirk on her face, into her room of the cave she had chosen to inhabit. A feeling of triumph was practically exploding within her. She had successfully brought Nation to tears (again!), forced Ricky to jump backwards in terror (she had to threaten him with her fangs for quite awhile, but it had definitely been worth it), and absolutely terrified Farley to a point that he was begging for forgiveness for no reason at all.

The creature stepped into the bathroom. She had brought all of her belongings from her house, so she was perfectly comfortable with living here. A smile still on her face, she brought out a tooth brush, then gazed into the mirror before her to brush her beautiful, sharpened fangs. As she admired them, she could not help but cackle with triumph at her amazing genius. The second that brainwashing machine had created her, she had realized that Ansalong was also affected by the side effect of appearance. In other words, her outer appearance would slowly be destroyed as she was brainwashed. However, the split personality had been able to use this to her advantage. She had made it so instead of Ansalong's appearance changing all the time, she changed every time the split personality took control.

Ansalong sighed and began brushing her teeth, taking special care of her fangs as she did so. She still had the taste of blood lingering in her mouth, and she was not too sure she liked it. She had not even really liked biting that guard or that nurse. she had only done it because she had too. Rinsing her mouth, she once more admired her fangs for a moment before exiting the room and sitting down on the floor to think. However, she suddenly realized with terror that she had _lost_ her fangs, and even seconds later, she lost control of her body, as the real Ansalong managed to free herself from the creature's possession.

"Let them go!" Ansalong yelled. The creature, now reduced to just a voice in her head once more, hissed angrily.

_They deserve it. Why make the guilty innocent?_

Ansalong shook her head. She felt tears form in her eyes. "Why are you even doing this?" she asked. "Why do you care?"

The voice laughed. _Do you honestly think I care about anything? Listen, I need you. I need to take control of you to live. For the longest time – around ten, maybe eleven, years, that stupid machine kept me from taking control of you. Then Riff Raff managed to destroy the machine, and I was certain I would be able to rise. Then I noticed something awful. When you were around Riff Raff, I wasn't able to break free._

Ansalong listened with curiosity. "Riff Raff…?" she asked softly. "He… he kept you from…?"

The voice cackled. Ansalong's head hurt terribly. _Yes, but it did not take me too long to figure out ways of getting around your puny earthling emotions. I just had to find a way to break free of that barrier Riff Raff had managed to create. And I did. It took me quite awhile, but I did. And now, it doesn't matter who you're with. I'll still be able to control you!_

Ansalong let out a soft whimper of fear. She did not want this to be happening. She wanted this to all be a terrible, terrible dream. She wanted to be with Riff Raff. She wanted the voice to just stop talking. She wanted many things, but by the looks of it she was not going to get any of it.

XXX

Riff Raff walked out of the throne room. He had just talked to Janet and Sonny, who agreed they would be going to find Ansalong in roughly two hours. Riff had requested some time to think, which Sonny had happily agreed to. Riff Raff began walking out of the palace when his cell phone (something Sonny requested he should get in case of emergencies) began ringing. Sighing, he very reluctantly answered it. "Who are you and what do you have to say that's worth my time?" he snapped. He felt a voice cackle insanely on the other side.

"So, those four hours I spent snooping actually paid off!" a horribly familiar voice exclaimed with triumph. Riff Raff was not sure if he should feel angry, annoyed, or just plain irritated.

"What do you want, Vic Timm?" snapped Riff. The tone of anger he used just made the man laugh louder.

"Listen, rumor has it your girlfriend's affected by my machine. Split personality, right?" Riff Raff was amazed at how much Vic Timm knew. He just nodded, not caring about the fact that Vic Timm could not see him on the other side of the phone. Vic continued. "Well, I happened to find something that might interest you. I started working on a machine awhile back. It's meant to get the evil out of somebody (I had a girlfriend who… well… er, you get the idea). I have a feeling it may work with split personalities too. Or at least, it'll help. If you come over today I can give it to you."

Riff Raff was very unconvinced. "Really? How do I know this isn't a trick or something?" he asked bitterly. Vic Timm chuckled.

"Listen, after you left, a few guards found out about how I was the one who made the brainwashing machine. They… er… said I had to make it up to you somehow…" There was a moment of awkward silence, before Vic Timm growled impatiently. "So are you coming over or not?"

Riff Raff sighed. "I guess so." With these words, he hung up.

XXX

Janet and Sonny waited rather impatiently at the front of the castle. They were supposed to leave about ten minutes ago, but Riff Raff was now missing. He had left a note that had said he had to go pick something important up, and he would return soon. Sadly, neither Janet or Sonny knew how soon "soon" was. Sonny growled and looked at his watch.

"We've gotta get outta here!" he snapped. Janet nodded.

"I know, but we can't leave without Riff." Janet explained. Sonny rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, when they saw Riff Raff running towards them, a look of excitement in his eyes. He finally caught up to them, grinning.

"I know how to help Ansalong!" he exclaimed before either of them could ask any questions. He held out a square-shaped machine with a huge red button and a strange green tube at the end. "This device takes evil out of a person. If it hits Ansalong, who has a split personality, she should be cured."

Janet and Sonny exchanged glances (something that they did a lot). Janet nodded, smiling. "Good." she stated. "Now let's go. Ansalong's not gonna save herself."

_A/N Sorry for the long wait. School sucks._

_Not much to say about this chapter. It's kinda short. Sorry. :)_


	11. Insanity

**A/N I need help, guys. I wanna write a fluffy oneshot about Riffsalong that has NOTHING to do with Insanity, so others can read it. But I can't think of a fitting scenario. Any ideas?**

**Oh yeah. I think I may be a bit slower with updating. School hit me hard and fast. Heck, I should be studying for a test right now instead of writing this…**

**A character dies in this chapter. No one insanely important, and it's not graphic, but… yeah… thought I'd warn you.**

**I HAVE A REALLY IMPORTANT THING TO SAY! Anne Oying just wrote the best Riffsalong oneshot EVAR. It's called Happy Hearts. It's adorable and awesome. Go check it out. NOW.**

It took awhile, but Nation had finally stopped crying. She probably would have been completely unable to if it had not been for Cosmo, who had been very patient with her. He had told her that everything would be okay, and that she had no reason to worry. He assured her that Ansalong was not in her right mind, and that she would probably come to her senses soon enough. Now, the woman sat in her brother's arms, sniffing occasionally and staring out into space.

"I'm glad you've finally calmed down, Nation." Cosmo told his sister gently. Nation shook her head.

"I don't care if I'm calm or not." she muttered. "I just… I just want to be free from here. I want to live a normal life… with you. I don't want any of this. I don't even care about stupid Transsexual and brainwashing and all of that." The woman felt more tears form in her eyes. Cosmo sighed.

"Nation, please. You've got to keep control of yourself. Staying positive is the very best way to-"

"Nobody cares about positivity right now, Cosmo!" snapped Ricky, who was in the cell across from him. The man had not spoken at all until just now. He was too angry and upset with himself. He knew he should not have left Ansalong so many years ago, but eventually he had decided it was too late to go back. He had never imagined that his decision would lead to something like this.

Nation shook his head, suddenly looking rather angry. "Ricky, you have absolutely no right to yell at my brother!" Cosmo could not help but smile as his little sister stood up for him. Ricky, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and turned his head away.

"Look, all I know is we're stuck here, with no way out, and Ansalong has gone insane." Ricky growled. "This may be the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself!" hissed a voice as a horribly familiar figure stepped into the room. All eyes turned to see Ansalong, a smug grin on her face. She stepped lightly over to Ricky. "Seriously, Ricky, I find this rather pitiful that something as small as being stuck in a cage for a little while can be 'the worst thing that's ever happened to you'." She rolled her hollow eyes.

"You're insane!" snapped Ricky. Ansalong laughed a cold, dark laugh. Her eyes had a new spark to them as she stared at her former boyfriend with pure insanity.

"Flattering won't get you anywhere, honey." she hissed. She shook her head and stomped away. Nation was much paler than before, and even more tears had formed in her eyes. Cosmo pulled her close, but this seemed to do absolutely nothing. Ricky's expression turned from bravery to pure fear and relief, and Farley and Neely, who had not yet said anything, just stared at the spot where Ansalong had been standing, terrified.

"I didn't even do anything wrong…" muttered Neely. Farley, who had by now had enough of Neely repeating this statement, growled and walked away from her to the other side of the cell.

XXX

Riff Raff, Janet, and Sonny did not realize until AFTER they left the palace that nobody knew where Ansalong could possibly be. However, Riff had remembered the general direction she had been going in, so they all followed his lead. Eventually, they found a few Transylvanians who had actually seen Ansalong run through the town, and the group were guided to the outskirts. Now, the land was completely barren, and finding Ansalong was nearly impossible. Riff Raff considered going back.

Janet gasped. "What?" she exclaimed. "Go back? You _love_ her! You can't just… just go back!" The woman made an expression that Sonny immediately recognized – determination. Janet would not let this go badly. She cared to much. She turned and began walking towards the barren land. "Come on!" she snapped. Sonny and Riff Raff, both speechless, exchanged glances before following the woman's commands.

The trio walked for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, they were surrounded by desert on all sides. The only light was the moon, which was hidden behind a particularly black cloud. The wind was cold, and they were all shivering. Riff Raff turned to Janet angrily.

"Still think this was a good idea?" he snapped. He had lost hope. He did not seem to care at all anymore that Ansalong was gone. Janet felt saddened by this realization.

Janet nodded. "Yes, I do. I think that we have to keep going. For Ansalong." Sonny nodded in agreement, and Riff Raff looked at the ground. Sighing, he nodded. Janet smiled. "Good. Now come on." She began walking once more. Riff Raff and Sonny followed once more. The feeling of worry was increasing with each passing second. Riff had never felt so worried for anyone before. No matter what he tried to do, the only thing that would come to his mind was Ansalong.

The wind was blowing faster now. Janet hugged herself, shivering even more. Sonny looked around, hoping to see something that might be connected to Ansalong. To his surprise, he found exactly that. A long way in the distance was a cave. It was large, too. A perfect place for hiding. He turned to look at his mother and Riff Raff.

"Guys, I'm gonna go on ahead to see if that might have something useful, 'kay?" he asked. Janet nodded and watched Sonny run towards the cave. He ran around to face the entrance, and gasped. The inside did not look like a cave, but a strange, crude palace. It had all sorts of strange items hung around, and a giant sign hung to a stalactite which read "DO NOT ENTER!"

Sonny walked back towards Janet and Riff Raff. "Guys, someone lives there. I think we should check it out." Riff and Janet exchanged glances, then nodded. The group began walking towards the cave. Sonny turned to Riff Raff. "Do you have the machine ready? The second we see Ansalong, you've got to shoot her with it. We can't waste any time." Riff Raff nodded. The group then walked to the front of the cave, and Riff and Janet both gasped. Janet took a step backwards, looking rather frightened. Sonny gave her a reassuring look. "C'mon, mom. Let's go." he said. He then walked into the cave.

"O- Okay…" Janet muttered. She followed her son into the cave. The trio walked down a vast hallway and entered a door. Through the door was another hallway. At the end were five crudely-made prison cells. Two of them were completely empty. However, all three of them gasped when they saw who was in the cell to the farthest back.

"Nation! Cosmo!" cried Janet, running over. The siblings both looked up and smiled weakly when they saw the group there to save them. Nation sat up.

"Janet! You've come to save us!" she exclaimed, grinning. However, she suddenly looked rather worried. "But you're gotta be careful! If… if Ansalong sees you here, who knows what she'll do!"

Janet opened her mouth to reply when she heard someone stir in the cell to her right. Riff Raff, Sonny, and Janet all looked over and saw, to their surprise, Neely and Farley, both locked in the same cell. Farley stood up and looked at the trio with desperation in his eyes. "You've got to save us!" he cried. "I… I can't stand this. I… I've gotta get free!"

Neely nodded and stood up. "I don't even know why I'm here! I didn't even do anything!" Farley turned to look at his partner. If looks could kill, Neely would be dead. Riff Raff began to walk towards the McKinleys, hoping to find a way to break them free, when they heard yet another voice from a cell on Janet's left.

"Janet? What are you doing here!"

Sonny and Janet looked over and saw "Rest Home" Ricky. He was sitting in the back of his cell, looking completely and utterly hopeless. Janet gasped when she recognized the man. He had worked on Dentonvale. He had always been by Ansalong's side. The woman walked over to him.

"Ricky? Ansalong captured _you_, too?" she asked with disbelief. Ricky nodded.

"She was upset that I left her, I guess." he answered, shrugging. He felt rather guilty. He knew by now that he should not have left her. And yet… he could not help but feel as if he had made the right choice. Especially after the way Ansalong had been acting lately. Janet narrowed her eyes and stomped over to him.

"You left her?" she snapped. Ricky had not expected this reaction, and winced a bit. Janet growled. "You do realize that she probably might have-"

"Riff Raff!" screamed a voice suddenly, interrupting Janet. The voice sounded desperate and strained, and Riff recognized it immediately. He turned around to face a very shaken Ansalong. She looked awful. Her hair – which she usually kept in a long ponytail – was frizzing and tangled; she had multiple cuts on her, even though they were not very large. However, by far the creepiest part of her was her eyes, which were rapidly changing from being their normal size, then shrinking, then returning to normal, and so on and so forth.

"Ansalong!" Riff Raff cried, running over to the woman. She quickly jumped backwards, shaking her head desperately.

"Don't come near me!" she snapped, tears forming in her eyes. "I… I'll hurt you." She turned away and began sobbing. "I don't want to, Riff. I… I can't help it." She turned back to face him and her pupils were tiny again. She had long, menacing fangs. Riff Raff ran back to where Nation and Cosmo were.

"Stay away!" she hissed. "If you value your lives, stay away!"

"You stay away, you monster!" snapped a voice. Everyone in the room turned in surprise. To their shock, there stood Neely. Her eyes were narrowed and her voice, for the first time in years, sounded like its normal self. "Don't you hurt anyone else! You hear me? You've already caused enough damage. Well guess what? Janet here has come to stop you! You're going down!" She cheered. Farley, Nation, and Cosmo joined in. Ricky stared at Neely, a look of fear on his face.

Ansalong's eyes narrowed and she stomped over to Neely. She leaned towards the bars of the cell so that she was only inches away from the rebellious woman. She grinned. "Really?" she asked softly, her voice ever so calm. "Do you really think that Janet will stop me?"

Ricky could no longer contain himself. He yelled out, "Neely, don't say anything! She'll hurt you!" Ansalong's attention immediately went to Ricky. her eyes went wide and a look of pure insanity appeared on her face. Riff Raff could tell that she was not Ansalong at all anymore.

"What's wrong, Ricky?" she asked, her voice breathy. "Scared something's gonna happen to Neely?" Ricky did not say anything, but looked away. Ansalong grinned even wider, her fangs showing. They were gleaming threateningly. Riff Raff felt tears form in his eyes.

"Ansalong, please. You don't know what you're doing." he muttered, knowing that the woman could not hear him, and if she had she would have ignored him.

Ansalong turned back to Neely. The latter's eyes narrowed once more. "You don't scare me." she spat. "I've had to deal with much worse than you." She turned and looked accusingly at Farley. It was obvious she was back to her normal self. Ansalong growled.

XXX

Roughly ten minutes later, Riff Raff, Janet, and Sonny were locked up, and Neely lay on the prison floor, dead. Ansalong was staring at her prisoners, grinning triumphantly.

_A/N …Don't kill me._

_BTW, Insanity for Today and Possession are both mentioned on TVTropes. If you go to the Rocky Horror Picture Show, then "Fan Fic Recs", you'll find the entry! :D (I made it myself LOL)._

_As I said before, Anne Oying just released "Happy Hearts". It's loosely related to Insanity. They mention brainwashing, and of course it's Riffsalong! It seriously made my day! :D Anyone else who's interested in doing the same type of thing is totally welcome to. I don't own anything (sadly)_

"_**If looks could kill, Neely would be dead"**__ – guys, this is really dark forshadowing… and it wasn't even planned! D:_

_Oh crap. Right after I wrote this chapter, I had a conversation with my sister (who hasn't read this yet). She told me I act the most like Neely out of all the characters in Shock Treatment. So… I just killed myself off…?_

_Guys, this author's note is totally mood whiplash. Sorry. xD Next chapter will be happier! (I think…)_


	12. Fate

**A/N Guys, that last chapter was hard to write. I LIKE NEELY! SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED! D: (I don't even know why I did it… maybe to show how bad Dark Ansalong is…)**

**Guys, my Halloween costume just came in the mail. I'm being Columbia. I'm excited xD**

**One more thing! Please vote in the pole on my account! I wanna know which fan fic I should write next ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy! xP**

Ansalong had not bothered to clean up the body, so Neely still lay lifeless on the ground. Janet and Sonny were speechless. If they had known Ansalong's split personality was this bad, they would have been working MUCH harder to fix everything. Riff Raff, however, was not scared. He was not feeling any emotion at all. He was just… empty. He loved Ansalong so much. And yet, she was being so awful.

"Why didn't you shoot her?" screamed Sonny, turning to Riff Raff in the cell across from him. The alien shrugged and looked away. He was not sure why, honestly. He just had not been paying attention. Janet, who was in the same cell as Sonny, gave him a stern look.

"Hush up!" she snapped. "Don't get mad at Riff, do you have any idea how hard this is for him?" she asked. Sonny growled and looked away. Riff Raff, however, shook his head.

"Don't get mad at Sonny." mumbled Riff Raff. "He's right. I should have shot her. I was just too distracted. It's my fault, really." He looked away once more. There was silence in the room after that. Janet remembered being trapped in the exact same way last year, when they had stopped Farley. They had been trapped for about a day, until Ansalong had come rescued them. It was rather ironic, really, that they were trapped by the same person that had saved them a year ago.

Farley was still staring at Neely. An emotion he had never felt before had risen within him, and he had no clue what to do. He had loved Neely. Not even romantically, really. It was like a… mutual love. There was no special word for it. Simply that he trusted her and she believed in him. That was it. They had been partners through it all. She had always been willing to do everything he asked. Even in that awful Transylvanian prison, even when she had been too… too _insane_ to even have a conversation with him, she had been there.

And now she was gone.

Forever.

"Farley?" asked Janet suddenly from across the room. She had been watching ever so silently, and had noticed where the man had been staring. She swallowed, ashamed of herself for feeling bad for the man. Farley looked up when he heard Janet's voice. Janet chewed on her lip. "I'm sorry." she managed. "I… I don't think Neely should have… should have…" She looked away, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Farley cleared his throat. He had not expected anyone – especially not Janet – to actually notice how hurt he was. "It's… it's okay." he told her, his voice a quiet mutter. Janet nodded, not sure what else to say. Suddenly, however, a voice spoke.

"What's wrong, Farley? You miss your girlfriend?"

It was Ansalong. Everyone turned to see her, a triumphant smirk on her face. She walked over to Neely's dead body and stared at it for a moment, before speaking in a tone of disgust. "We'll have to get rid of her." she told herself.

Riff Raff suddenly noticed Sonny waving his hands to get his attention. He turned to the king, who mumbled in an urgent whisper, "_It-hay er-hay ith-way the evice-day_."

Riff Raff understood and nodded. He turned to the woman. "Ansalong!" he called. She immediately turned to him, and a grin appeared on her face. She stepped forward, and eyebrow raised. Riff Raff's eyes narrowed and he pulled out the device. Before Ansalong had a chance to say anything, he pressed the red button on it, and a bright pink beam exploded from it.

Ansalong let out what sounded like a yelp, and her voice sounded normal for a moment. Everyone was silently praying that it would work. It _had_ to.

However, the woman suddenly shook her head and jumped away, and the beam disappeared. Riff Raff stood, the machine in his hands, and a shocked expression on his face. It hadn't work. Their only chance… had failed. He dropped the device, and a feeling of complete and utter hopelessness crept in. Ansalong cackled.

"Nice try, Riff." she spat. "Heck, if I hadn't been able to move, ya would've got me." Everyone stared at her, confused. "Well, that machine only works under the right circumstances. I've got to be in _this_ state, and I have to be unable to move. Good luck!" With these words, she left again. Cosmo and Nation exchanged glances, the latter very pale.

"It's impossible…" she whimpered. "I mean… Ansalong _won't_ stand still for us while she's all crazy like that. There's no way."

XXX

The group had given up trying to break free at about midnight and gone to sleep. Accept for Riff Raff. He could not stop thinking about Ansalong. _His_ Ansalong. He loved her. He knew it now (though he was not sure he would ever admit it to anyone), and he could not bear to see her like this. And every time he closed his eyes, all that would come to his mind was the poor girl, hopelessly lost and forced to do things he knew perfectly well she did not want to do.

He sighed and looked at the ground. Everything felt so… unpromising. He had been certain that machine would work. It was their last chance. It _had_ to work. And it hadn't. Why hadn't it? Was this fate? Was fate playing some kind of cruel trick on him? Just like with Magenta? Yes, fate did not seem to like him very much at all. He suddenly felt tears form in his eyes. This numbly surprised him. He had not cried – not even thought about crying – in years.

But everything was so hopeless, that there was no point in caring. He would probably be dead soon anyway.

Another moment or so passed. All Riff Raff could hear was silence, accept for the occasional sound of one of the others. Suddenly, however, he heard a soft sniff. A very familiar sniff. He shook his head. He was hearing things. Surely he was just very tired. Besides, he was not in the mood to get his hopes up.

"Riff!" the same voice whimpered. Riff Raff knew, now, who is was. Turning around, he gasped as he saw Ansalong. Her eyes and mouth were back to normal, a bit of blood was running down her arms, and tears were in her eyes. She was holding a set of keys in her hand.

"Ansalong!" cried Riff Raff softly. The woman forced a smile, then unlocked the cell he was in. Before Riff could say or do anything, she had fallen into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Riff Raff!" sobbed Ansalong. She felt so safe in his arms. She felt like nothing could hurt her. Everything was going to be okay. Riff Raff would help her. She wouldn't have to go through this any longer. Suddenly, the image of Neely, lying on the floor, dead, appeared in her mind, and she became very dizzy. "I… I killed someone…" she whimpered with disbelief. "I'm a… murderer…" There was disgust in her tone. Disgust with herself.

Riff Raff shook his head furiously and kissed Ansalong. "No, you're not. You can't help it… it's not your fault at all." He pulled her closer. "And I promise I'll help you."

Ansalong thought for a moment. "But you heard what she- er… _I_ said! You can only help me when I'm in my evil state. So if you shoot me now, nothing will happen." She looked into his eyes. Riff Raff smiled.

"I know. But it's okay. We'll… we'll figure this out." He paused. "And when your alternate personality takes over, there's no way to break free?"

Ansalong shivered and nodded. "It's like I'm in a bad dream. You know, where you can see everything happening, but it feels all misty and you can't _really_ do anything even if it feels like you can…" She shook her head. Suddenly, however, her tone became urgent. "Look, I want to help you. I really do. But… I can't. She'll hurt me. She'll try to attack me. She told me she would keep me alive, but did not care what state I was in." She started crying again. This time, in fear.

Riff Raff shushed her and pulled her close once more. "Look, Ansalong, it's going to be okay." He kissed the top of her head. "Here's what you've got to do: wake up the others and get them out of this cave."

"Then what?"

Riff shook his head. "Let's take this slowly, step-by-step." he told her. He then stepped out of the cell and ran over to Nation and Cosmo. Ansalong unlocked their cell, and both of them ran in and awoke them. Soon, everyone was out of the cells, looking around sleepily. Sonny had a huge grin on his face. To everyone's surprise, he ran over and _hugged_ Ansalong.

"You're back!" he cried. Ansalong, however, looked sadder than ever.

"I wish." she told him as she patted him on the head. "I could lose control again any minute." She backed away from everyone. Riff Raff felt immensely saddened once more. After a moment of silence, Farley spoke, anger in his tone.

"You… you killed her!" he snapped. Ansalong winced at the tone he had used with her. Riff Raff stepped in front of the woman protectively.

"It wasn't her fault!" he snapped.

Farley rolled his eyes and took a step closer to Ansalong. "Do you have any idea… any idea how much she meant to me?" he asked her. Ansalong shook her head and opened her mouth to speak when Farley interrupted. "I don't care what stupid excuses you have! As far as I'm concerned, you're a murderer, and a dangerous psychopath." Ansalong felt tears form in her eyes. She did not even bother to reply to this comment. Farley looked rather proud of himself for offending the woman, and he turned to Riff Raff. "Look, I don't think you should have anything to do with _this_." He pointed at Ansalong, then continued, this time talking to the whole group. "Here's what we should do. Lock her up. Lock her in one of her own cells and leave her there to die. It'll be better for everyone."

Ansalong started sobbing again, and she ran into Riff Raff's arms. This was too much for Riff. "Shut up!" he finally screamed furiously. "Get out of here! I hate you! I hate you so much! You did this! This whole thing is your fault! If anyone should be left here to die it's _you_, not her!"

Nation, Cosmo, Janet, and Sonny stared at this conversation, shocked. They were free! They should all be happy and celebrating. Not fighting! Not threatening each other! This was not right. Cosmo finally decided to speak up. Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, he said, "Look, nobody's going to be left here. Farley and Ansalong are _both_ going to come with us, and we'll find a way to cure her. Okay?"

Janet, Sonny, and Nation nodded. Ansalong continued sobbing. Riff Raff and Farley glared at each other. Sonny, wanting nothing more to leave, forced a smile.

"Great!"

_A/N Long delay is long and short chapter is short. Sorry._

_Not much to say here. Ansalong has been evil for far too long. Plus, I needed some Riffsalong. This is how I handled it. Also, I just recently rewatched Shock Treatment (last night). For some reason, I like Neely even MORE now. Why? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? D:_

_And Riffsalong is the best thing ever._


	13. Sadness

**A/N I wrote a Farley/Neely oneshot. I showed my sister, and she told me I was crazy. I thanked her. xP Now you should all go read it. It's not really related to Insanity or Possession at all, but I like how it turned out x3 It's called Coffee Break. *shameless advertisement***

**And one more thing! I realized I completely forgot about Ricky in my last chapter. Just… pretend he was there or something xD**

The whole group made their way out of the cave. For the first time in what felt like forever to Nation and Cosmo (who had been locked in there for about a month now), they were outside. Farley and Ricky, who had been in there for almost as long, were equally grateful for freedom (though Farley was still too concerned about Neely to say much). Sonny, Janet, and Riff Raff had only been locked up for about a day, but there too were happy to be out. Ansalong had not said anything, but had held onto Riff's hand through the whole thing, sobbing silently.

Nation hugged her brother. "We're free!" she cried. Cosmo smiled

Ricky put his hands on his hips and looked around. "So, now what?" he asked. "I mean, I still don't know where we are." Suddenly, he turned to the McKinleys. "I heard you say something about Transylvania, didn't I…?" Ansalong's eyes widened. Obviously, her evil self had not realized that Ricky was unaware of aliens and Transylvania. She looked at Riff Raff, then both of them looked to Sonny.

"Yes, Sonny, where are we?" asked Riff Raff. Sonny shrugged and looked at Janet, who shrugged as well.

Farley rolled his eyes. "Oh, just tell him!" he snapped. He then turned to Ricky. "We're on Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania." he explained. Ricky raised an eyebrow and gave him an "oh really?" expression, then turned to Janet, seeing if she would confirm this statement. She nodded, shrugging again.

"Yeah!" Sonny exclaimed. "And I'm the king. Because my grandmother was the queen, and my dad would've been the king if Riff here hadn't killed him!" Obviously, Sonny enjoyed sharing his heritage with anyone, even if they did not really care. "Oh yeah! And Janet here? She's my mom!"

Ricky gasped. "Okay… what? You're a mother?" he asked, turning to Janet. She nodded. He then turned to Riff Raff. "And you… killed his father?" Riff Raff shrugged awkwardly. Ricky, still having trouble comprehending this, turned back to Sonny. "And you're the king of an alien planet? And we're ON an alien planet?" Sonny nodded enthusiastically. Ricky looked like he was going to faint. He then turned to Ansalong. "And you… you captured me and took me to an alien planet?"

Ansalong swallowed and nodded very slowly. Riff Raff gave her a comforting hug and she began speaking. "I didn't mean to. Honest." She sighed. "This is gonna sound crazy, but I'm not… normal right now. Do you remember how I told you I was brainwashed? Ya know, before you left me?" The amount of irritability in her tone showed Ricky how upset she was. He nodded slowly as she continued. "The brainwashing had a super weird side effect. I have a… er… split personality. A dangerous one, too. I had no control of anything you saw me do in that cave. When I yelled at you, or killed Neely, or locked everyone up. It wasn't really me." She turned around so that she did not have to face the group any longer, and tears formed in her eyes. Riff Raff tried to give her another hug, but she would not accept it.

The awkwardness of this moment was too much for Sonny, who finally exclaimed, "Hey guys, how about we get back to the palace?" he asked. "The trip is kinda long, so the sooner we leave the better."

Everyone thought Sonny's plan was a good one, and the group began following him back to where the palace was. It was very late at night (not the sky showed it – it was _always_ night here), and after a little while a few of them (Farley and Ricky most of the time) started complaining. Sonny tried to keep a positive attitude. After another hour or so the group had been just about to enter the town when Ansalong froze, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" asked Riff Raff urgently. She shook her head.

"I… I can't go back." she whimpered. "Not after… not after what I've done." Sonny opened his mouth to argue with this statement, when she turned to face him. "Don't you understand? I'm not magically healed or something, I just managed to take control. My split personality could come back at any second, and if that happens, you'll all be dead." She paused. No one dared to say anything. "I… I don't want to hurt anyone…"

Riff Raff shook his head. "This is crazy!" he told her. "You've gotta come back with us." Ansalong, however, should no signs of changing her mind. She looked away. Riff Raff's eyes narrowed. "If you stay, I'm staying too." he stated, grabbed her hand. She shook her head furiously and backed away from the group.

"Don't you understand?" she screamed. "I'll kill you! Didn't you see what happened to Neely? I don't want the same thing to happen to any of you! Not even you, Ricky, and I hate you with all of my heart! I… I just don't want any more pain." With this sentence, she collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Riff Raff sighed and walked over to her, kneeling down beside her.

"Ansalong, don't say that." he told her, kissing her on the cheek. She pushed him away and continued crying. "You won't hurt anyone. I'll protect you."

"It's not about me, though!" she snapped. "I don't give a crap about what happens to me anymore! It's you I'm worried about! I could attack you at any second, and it's already clear that my split personality won't care who is dead by the end of this whole thing."

Sonny and Janet exchanged glances. Nation took a step closer to Cosmo. Ricky stood, staring, completely speechless. Farley, however, narrowed his eyes and walked over to Ansalong. "See? This is why we should have left her!"

Ansalong nodded. "Farley's right." she spoke, her voice very quiet. "I have to stay here." She looked away. Riff Raff shook his head.

"No, you don't, Ansalong. You-"

Ansalong turned to him, tears in her eyes. She looked angry. "No!" she screamed. "I'm staying here. I'm not letting anything happen to any of you. Go back to the palace, sort everything out, and let me stay here where I won't hurt you. If you don't let me, then… then I'll attack you. I'll… I'll _make_ you go back." Suddenly, she looked very dangerous, and her pupils shrunk for a moment.

Sonny swallowed. "We've gotta go. C'mon, guys." With these words, the king of Transylvania walked away. Farley happily followed, and Ricky was not far behind. Janet sighed and followed as well. Cosmo grabbed his sister's hand and forced to her follow. Riff Raff just stood there, staring at the woman. He bent down once more and kissed her on the top of her head, then walked away.

"Good bye, Ansalong." he said softly. Ansalong looked up and sniffed. He turned once more to face her, a very sad smile on his face. "I… I love you…"

With these words, he walked away. Ansalong continued to stare at him as he left. She continued staring long after he had disappeared in the distance. Then she was alone. Completely alone. And sadness was now creeping in where happiness and appreciation should be. She buried her head into her arms and sobbed. Even outside, her sobs echoed around her, taunting her. Taunting the fact that she was so… messed up.

_This is it. I've won, Nellie. _hissed a voice. Ansalong swallowed and looked at the ground. The voice continued. _I knew it. I knew you were too weak. And now… you're mine. Mine forever. I never have to worry about Riff Raff, or Ricky, or Nation or anyone. All I needed to do was get you to let sadness take over. And now you have. And now you're mine._

Ansalong could not process this. She was too tired. Her eyes ached, and her head was spinning. She could hardly even hear the voice anymore, even though it was still talking. Her surroundings were very fuzzy. Where was she again? Transylvania, right? Or… was she at home? Or, at DTV? Yes, surely she belonged at DTV… with Ricky. And in a few hours, they would be filming the next episode. But what about Riff Raff? Ansalong shook her head. Her thoughts were not making any sense. Was she dreaming? Or… had this all been a dream? Was she going to wake up, in bed, the sun shining through her window in Dentonvale? In some ways, she wanted to. Or, if this w_as_ reality, she just wanted to close her eyes and forget about it. She wanted all of this to go away.

_Go to sleep, Nellie._ the voice cooed softly. _Just sleep…_

_A/N *sigh* This chapter was hard to right._

_Okay guys, I gotta tell you something pretty darn cool. Go to my profile page. Then, scroll down to the last section. Now read it. You'll see some pretty epic things about Insanity, and what will happen after Possession. ;)_

_I wore my Columbia outfit to a Halloween carnival tonight. Nobody knew who I was, but I felt so happy! As I walked out, I sang "Stilettos and Lipstick" at the top of my lungs. It was pretty funny xD_

_And Riffsalong is like an illegal drug. You feel guilty after using it, but it feels so good! :D (it's a joke, guys. I have no clue what illegal drugs feel like...)_


	14. Control

**A/N Okay guys, Insanity had, like, thirty chapters! I don't think this is gonna be as long, but it's not over yet! :D**

**And this has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with this fic, but I wanted to tell you guys: does anyone remember my old Collie/Frank oneshot, Ice Cream? Well my Cosmic Twin (it's a long story), SuperMuffy, just translated it to FRENCH and posted it online! It's so cool to see! Go check it out! :) She also wrote a fic herself. The name escapes me at the moment, but it's about the inhabitants of the Frankenstein Place speaking French. I helped her proofread it, and it's really good. :D**

**Okay, from here on out, Ansalong's split personality is going to be known as Dark Ansalong. This is way too confusing to write xD**

Sometimes, when something bad happens, one can be blessed with good dreams. This was Ansalong's case. She had gone back to her lonesome cave and slept. Each dream had been wonderful. She had dreamt of being with Riff Raff. _Really_ being with him, without any awkwardness or problems that could not be resolved. They did simple things, like go out to eat or go for walks in the park. After each dream, Ansalong would wake up to find herself back on the cold floor of her cave. However, the dream would leave her with hope. And, even better, the dreams would free her from her split personality, if only for a second.

Then she would force herself to go back to sleep, to be with Riff Raff once more. And she felt free from everything. Her sleep kept her awake. At least, for a little while. Of course, nothing good lasts forever, and after a few hours her split personality seemed too aggravated to sit around anymore, and took full control.

"Okay, Nellie, we've wasted too much time! We've gotta get back to the palace!" she snapped, knowing she was technically talking to herself, but not caring.

_What?_ asked the true Ansalong, now reduced to nothing but a soft echo of a thought inside her split personality's head. _Why would we go back?_

Dark Ansalong rolled her eyes as she began walking out of the cave. "Oh Nellie, you're so naive. If you weren't so annoying it would be cute." She paused for a moment as she stepped out of the cave and found herself in the darkness of Transsexual. "Don't you _want_ to be the supreme ruler of Transylvania?"

_No._

Dark Ansalong rolled her eyes again. When she spoke she sounded genuinely disgusted. "Too bad. I'm in charge, and I say we go. And you will do as I say." Much to the true Ansalong's dismay, Dark Ansalong soon found the right direction to the palace, and began walking that way. "Nellie, don't feel too bad." she said as she began running towards the palace. "If it makes you feel better, I won't kill Riff Raff. I'll just… lock him up and torture him and stuff."

_I'd rather see him dead than in pain. Heck, I'd rather be dead right now than stuck with you._

Dark Ansalong laughed. "Nellie, sometimes you've just gotta take what life throws at you and roll with it, ya know?" There was a strange tone to her voice, as if she almost cared about Ansalong. However, it was quickly diminished when she added, "Besides, it's not like you've got a choice." She cackled. Ansalong sighed. She felt so hopeless. The fact that she could not even control her own body left her in a state of such vulnerability, it made her sick.

After a surprisingly short amount of time, Dark Ansalong arrived at the outskirts of the town. The palace could be seen directly in the middle. The creature grinned, showing her fangs. Ansalong wanted to run. She wanted to scream. She wanted to find Riff Raff and warn him of what was going to happen. Dark Ansalong was going to try to take over the planet. The whole galaxy, if she found a way. And Ansalong could do nothing but watch.

"C'mon, Nellie, quit being such a downer. This'll be fun!" She licked her lips with her long, snake-like tongue, then began walking into town. It was actually early in the morning, and most people were still inside. This was good for Dark Ansalong, who did not want to be seen. She was _quite_ a sight. The true Ansalong, on the other hand, was praying somebody would come out and see her. But then what? Would he recognize her and go find Riff Raff? Would he try to get her to leave? Would… would he just kill her right on the spot? Right now, death did not seem like such a bad idea.

Dark Ansalong made it to the palace. She stared at it with a feeling of excitement within her. She wanted this. She wanted to be the ruler of this planet. This _wonderful _planet. Suddenly, she spoke to Ansalong once more. "Maybe, once this place has been conquered, we can go to Earth and take it over too. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

_No! I don't want to be the ruler of anything. I just want you to leave me alone._

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Dark Ansalong shook her head. "Is that any way to talk to your master?" She smirked as she walked through the open gates.

XXX

Sonny sat, alone, in his throne room. Janet, Riff Raff, Nation and Cosmo, Farley, and Ricky had all gone to Riff Raff's house. Apparently, they had to discuss "grown up things". This annoyed Sonny so much, he just wanted to scream. But he did not. He tried to remain a calm and relaxed king of Transylvania. He tried to look perfectly fine. However, he could not stop thinking about Ansalong, and how she was doing. Was she even alive?

This thought scared Sonny a bit. He found himself feeling very upset. Why was _his_ life so strange? There were other people in the universe. Smarter people, braver people, people who were better looking. So why was _he_ in this situation? He growled and threw the glass in his hand to the ground. It shattered into hundreds of tiny shards. Sonny did not care. He would just get one of his servants to clean it up later.

Suddenly, the door creaked. Sonny turned. "Mom?" he called. "Is the meeting over?" He was surprised to see it was not his mother, but someone else. Someone who scared the king quite a bit.

Ansalong stood in the doorway, a sly smile on her face. Sonny, who was still sitting in the back of the room, alone, felt very vulnerable. It was obvious that Ansalong was not in a sane state at the moment. She was barring her sharp fangs, licking her lips, and her eyes were narrowed. She daintily walked over to the king and licked her lips once more. "Hello, Sonny." she hissed, her voice breathy. Sonny tried to back away, but found himself cornered by his own throne. Ansalong ruffled his hair in a demeaning manner.

"G- get away from me!" snapped Sonny, shivering with fear. Ansalong shook her head. She took another step closer.

"Sorry, but you're not in charge. At least, not anymore. This is my planet now, and there's nothing you can do about it." With these words, she advanced on the king.

XXX

Janet, Riff Raff, Nation and Cosmo, Farley, and Ricky were all sitting around Riff Raff's dining room table, speaking in hushed voices. It was quite clear to all of them that Ansalong was a real threat to herself and those around her, and that they had to find a way to defeat her. There had been lots of arguing, for everyone had a different opinion on how the woman should be stopped. For example, Farley was certain she should be killed (as violently as possible), while Ricky thought that if she were locked up and went to therapy long enough, everything would be fine. Riff Raff was the only one who had not yet stated an opinion. In fact, he had not said a word so far.

All of a sudden, the door swung open. Everyone turned around, and gasped when they saw Sonny enter. He was bleeding badly, and limping. He slowly began walking towards the group, hardly conscious. Janet cursed aloud and ran over to her son. The panic in her eyes was obvious.

"Sonny!" she cried, helping him sit on the couch. The woman was nearly hysteric. "Wh- what happened? Are you okay?" She sat beside him, searching and inspecting his wounds. Everyone stared at her, waiting for an explanation, unable to think of something to say. Finally, Janet looked back up. She found herself staring directly at Riff Raff as she spoke. "Ansalong." she managed to choke out. She then rolled up the sleeves on Sonny's jack, and everyone gasped once more.

On his arm were two eerily familiar fang marks.

_A/N Ooh, a cliffhanger-type-thingy! :D_

_Sorry for massive delay. I'm in the Drama Club at my school, and we're gonna be performing next week, and I've been busy all week rehearsing… and watching Happy Tree Friends, which I am now obsessed with (not as much as Rocky Horror, though). I had no idea something so violent could be so funny…_

_So, my friend told me her OTP is Dark Ansalong/Ansalong. I need brain bleach! The thought is so awful. D: Split personalities should NEVER be a couple (although, it _is_ rather amusing)!_

_Anyway, I'm getting ideas on what the third (and final) fic will be about. Something like Nation getting amnesia or Sonny going insane. I do know one thing – it will definitely have time travel in it. ;) So… keep reading, reviewing, and waiting for the threequel! :D_


	15. Decisions

**A/N If I didn't know any better, I'd think that Dark Ansalong is a vampire. xP She's bitten all three (four?) or her victims. She's not, I promise. (though, that reminds me of another awesome RHPS fic not by me… about everyone as vampires… it was epic)**

**And to anyone (un)lucky enough to be reading my other fic, Rocky Horrors. I… I want to apologize for the long delay. I'm not sure what to write next… I think I'm gonna randomly kill off Columbia. The poor girl hasn't had it too great so far. xP But anyway, I hope to be updating either this weekend or sometime during the week.**

**Writer's block is a cruel mistress. D:**

After the initial shock was over, everyone decided to find the doctor. Then, they remembered that she was still recovering from Ansalong's attack. Luckily, Cosmo and Nation had a bit of experience in tending wounds (even if they _were_ phony medics). So, while the siblings worked on healing Sonny, and Janet watched eagerly, Farley, Ricky, and Riff Raff went into Riff's bedroom to continue talking.

Farley growled and punched a pillow. He turned to Riff Raff with such anger that the alien considered – for a moment – running away. Farley spoke in a tone that was very strained. "She has to die." When Ricky opened his mouth to object, Farley interrupted, continuing. "There's no other way. She's hurt too many people, and someone even lost their life because of her. And I don't want to hear an excuse, either. I don't care if she 'doesn't know what she's doing' or 'it's not her fault'. The bottom line is that she's hurting innocent people, and the attacks won't stop until she's put down."

Riff Raff just stood there. He blinked, unable to think of something to say. Ricky stepped in to speak instead. "Look, Flavors, I know you're mad at her, but she… she doesn't deserve to die."

"Neither did Neely!" screamed Farley, making both Riff Raff and Ricky take a step backwards in surprise. After Farley had calmed himself down, he snapped in a very strained tone, "Look, she has to die. What other choice do we have?"

Riff Raff looked at the ground. "Vic Timm gave me a machine. The same one I tried to shoot at her back at the cave."

Ricky shook his head sadly. "But you saw that it didn't work. She said it would only work when she was completely insane, and standing still. It's… not possible." He looked at the ground. He did not want Ansalong to die. He had messed up, and now – if she died – he would never be able to live with the guilt.

"Then we'll make it possible." said Riff Raff suddenly, a new tone in his voice. He looked almost even excited. "We'll… we'll tie her down if we have to. Or, we'll shoot her with some paralyzing ray. Or… something. Anything. We'll figure this out." He smiled at Ricky. Ricky understood the situation. _He_ believed there was still hope.

Farley, however, did not.

"Look," he snapped. "I know you love Ansalong. But what are the odds we'll actually find a way to keep her still? She's so… powerful. She'll find a way to break free at the last minute, and then we'll all be dead. Do you want that? Do you want to put our lives in danger?"

"You were fine with putting _her_ life in danger." snapped Riff Raff. "You and Neely both. You idiots went around brainwashing everyone, then just make them leave. Macy _died_ because of you. You may not remember, but you're just as much a murderer as she is."

"So you admit she's a murderer!"

"Shut up!" snapped Ricky. He could not take it anymore. He did not want a_nyone_ to die. He just wanted this whole thing to be over. He looked down. "Stop fighting, please. You're both acting so childish. Just… calm down. I can't stand this at all." He turned to Riff Raff, an accusing glare in his eyes. "You're letting your feelings for her get in the way of letting us actually work." Before the alien could fight this statement, Ricky turned to Farley, the same glare in his eyes. "And _you_ are letting your feelings for _Neely_ get in the way."

Farley and Riff Raff exchanged glances, then looked at the ground. Both of them were ashamed of themselves, but also were certain that _their_ opinion was the correct one. Nobody spoke. The room was full of awkward silence for a long time. So long, in fact, that Nation entered a while later, saying that Sonny was feeling much better.

"That's great!" exclaimed Ricky, trying to keep the mood a cheerful one. He began walking towards the door. "Come on, guys." he called. He left the room. Farley and Riff Raff looked at each other again before following. They made their way to the living room, where they found Sonny asleep on the couch, his head on Janet's lap. She was staring down at him worriedly. There were tears in her eyes. She looked up at everyone.

"Sonny's gonna be okay. Ansalong didn't do much." Janet paused. "But he will need some time to recover." she sighed. Everyone was quiet again. She looked up, specifically at Riff Raff. "So… what now?" Everyone exchanged glances. Nation and Cosmo took a step back, as if not wanting to be involved.

Ricky was the only person brave enough to speak up. "We're gonna try to shoot her with Riff's machine." he explained. Janet opened her mouth to speak, but Ricky continued. "Listen, it's the best chance we have of defeating her." There was a pause, and everyone was silent, waiting for someone else to speak. Finally, Ricky just spoke up once more. "We'll find a way. This can't go on for much longer."

XXX

Dark Ansalong was lounging on the throne, looking genuinely bored. She had nothing to do. Being the ruler of the planet was not at all as exciting as it had seemed. Plus, it was hard to enjoy victory when an alternate personality was complaining every second. At the moment, she was going on and on about how Riff Raff was going to come and stop her. Dark Ansalong really did not care. She was certain she would be find, no matter who tried to defeat her.

"Shut up, Nellie!" snapped Dark Ansalong. She had a bit of a headache, thanks to the fact that Ansalong could not keep her mouth shut.

Ansalong refused to give up._ You will never, ever, ever in a thousand years get away with this!_ she snapped. Dark Ansalong rolled hollow her eyes.

"You obviously don't know me as well as you think, then." she snapped aloud. Suddenly, she smirked. "I can't be defeated, Ansalong. Deal with it."

This seemed to hit Ansalong especially hard. She could never remember another time that Dark Ansalong had referred to her by her preferred name, rather than Nellie. For some reason, this frightened Ansalong. She felt like her split personality was suddenly becoming braver, as if she had finally realized that she could not be defeated by just Ansalong alone.

_Can you just… leave me alone? Please?_ begged Ansalong. Her voice was very weak and very soft. This made Dark Ansalong cackle.

"Quit acting so… immature." snapped Dark Ansalong. Suddenly, the door burst open. Riff Raff, Farley, Ricky, and Cosmo were standing in the doorway. In Riff Raff's had was the machine Vic Timm had given him. Dark Ansalong simply rolled her eyes. Her expression never changed. "What do you want?" she asked with a yawn.

Ricky took a step forward, as if trying to look brave. "You're going down!" he cried in a way that – although he was trying to sound heroic – came across as simply silly.

Dark Ansalong rolled her eyes yet again and stood up, stretching a bit and licking her fangs. "Alright," she sighed. "I'm game – let's play!"

_A/N I wrote this in the middle of the night. I can pretty much guarantee a billion errors. Sorry._

_I don't have time for an extravagant author's note. Too tired. Too lazy. :( Enjoy! ;D_


	16. One

**A/N Massive delay is massive. I don't know how to put this in a way that doesn't come at badly, but… I've basically lost my desire to work on Insanity. Yes, I'll continue. But I don't know how long each chapter is gonna take. RHPS just isn't number one for me at the moment. Currently, I'm super obsessed with the Hunger Games (Wiress FTW!). I still love RHPS and the fandom and everything, it's just not… (in the words of Frankie) my latest obsession. *shrug***

**And sorry in advance for errors :(**

**Anyway… RIFFSALONG!**

Sonny was asleep on the couch. Nation and Janet had gone off into Riff Raff's bedroom to talk. With everyone else out of the house, both of them felt extremely vulnerable. For a long time the two just stood in silence, unable to find the right words, before Nation finally mumbled, "They're gonna come back." She stared out the window, refusing to make eye contact with Janet. The woman looked up in surprise.

"I… I know that." she replied, a bit louder than intended. "They're all gonna come back and Ansalong is gonna be all better and it will be like it never happened!" The huge grin on her face and the shakiness to her voice showed Nation that she was not being completely honest. Nation chewed on her lip, the situation getting more awkward with each passing moment. Finally, the woman found the right words.

"When Sonny wakes up, he'll probably be upset he's missing all of the action." She forced a laugh. "He won't want to hang out here with us old ladies." Janet smiled too, nodding.

"He gets it from his father." Janet told her. Nation raised an eyebrow, giving her an inquiring look. It was then that Janet realized that the McKinleys knew absolutely nothing of Frank-N-Furter. A small smile appearing on Janet's lips, she sat down on the bed and began. "Sonny's father was Frank-N-Furter. He was the prince of this planet. He was on Earth for who-knows-why. Brad and I (you remember Brad, right?) ran into him when our car broke down."

Nation nodded, then asked the question Janet knew she would have to answer sooner or later. "So… how'd you become his mother?"

Janet blushed furiously and looked at the closet door. After her face had returned to something similar to its original color, she muttered, "Transylvanians have a very interesting form of hospitality." Nation took a moment to fully understand what Janet meant, then laughed. Janet laughed too. It was not really that funny, but both women were desperate for something to laugh at. The laughing seemed to take a bit of awkwardness out of the situation they were stuck in.

Nation cleared her throat and spoke. Her tone was very serious, and rather sad. "Poor Neely." She looked at the ground. Janet blinked, surprised at this sudden change of moods. However, she nodded in agreement.

"Even _she_ didn't deserve to die." Janet muttered. She forced a small smile. "But Riff Raff and the others are going to make everything right, right?" she asked. "I mean, once Ansalong's back to her old self, there's nothing to worry about! …Right?"

Nation nodded and sat down beside Janet. "Right. Everything will be fine." She paused. "Do you think anyone else will get hurt?" There was panic in her tone. "I mean, what if Ansalong attacks Cosmo the way she attacked Sonny? Or…" Her face became very pale a tears formed in her eyes. "What if she kills him, like she killed Neely? What if I never see Cosmo again!"

Janet gasped. Nation had somehow managed to work herself into a state of such terror that she had managed to burst into tears. Awkwardly, Janet patted Nation on the back. "I'm sure Cosmo is going to be just fine." she assured her. "Plus, Riff Raff and Farley and Ricky will be there. They won't let anything happen to him." Nation looked up, smiling a bit. Janet smiled back. "He really matters to you, huh?"

Nation nodded. "I don't know where I'd be without Cosmo. When I was little, he was the only person I could ever talk to. And when I got older, I decided to go to college with him so we could have the same job. I had seen the way some of my friends would pull apart from their siblings when they got older, and I refused to let that happen to us. And if it hadn't been for Cosmo, we would still all be brainwashed. He was the one who figured out what Farley had been doing." She smiled even wider. "And while I was recovering from the brainwashing, he never left my side."

Janet smiled, half wishing _she _had someone like that in her life. When she searched her brain, the closest thing she found was Riff Raff. Or Sonny. But neither of them could ever be like Cosmo was to Nation. "Cosmo's gonna be fine, Nat." she assured her. It was the first time she had ever called Nation something other than "Nation". She nodded.

"I hope so."

XXX

Cosmo, Farley, Ricky, and Riff Raff were in a cage in the throne room. The throne was currently empty, and the bathroom door to their left was locked. Dark Ansalong was screaming something, presumably at Ansalong. When she finally reappeared, there was a large red stain on her hip, visible even through her skirt. Cosmo asked the question that everyone was wondering. "What _is_ that?" Dark Ansalong turned and looked from Cosmo to her hip multiple times, before grinning. Her fangs looked even more menacing than usual.

"I was just reminding Ansalong that I'm in charge now." she replied. Riff Raff felt himself become very pale. Dark Ansalong continued, her voice a cheerful hiss. "Now she's _mine_." Then, the creature lifted up just enough of her skirt to reveal a still-bleeding cut on her hip. With closer inspection, the group realized that it was cut crudely in the shape of the number one. Riff Raff was certain he was going to throw up. Cosmo, once again, asked the questions everyone wanted the answers for.

"Why a number one? What does that mean?"

Dark Ansalong licked her lips. An expression of absolute maniacal pleasure appeared on her face. "Well, Nellie here is just the first one. By the time I'm done, I'll have a whole _collection_." The looks of confusion her captors gave her explained that they did not understand what she meant. Dark Ansalong cackled. "Well, you don't think just _one _body is enough, do you? I mean, I need more than that if I want to become the queen of the universe. Transylvania was too easy. Earth will definitely be next." She paused, enjoying the looks of terror on her prisoners' faces. "Nellie is much too weak to survive it all. I need to make sure I have more than enough life if I'm going to make my dream a reality." Ricky was reminded of a video game.

Riff Raff spoke up. "But you're _Ansalong's_ split personality. You can't take other people's bodies too." Even as Riff spoke, he realized the only reason that he was saying it was for himself, and that in reality he really was unsure of what the creature may be capable of.

Dark Ansalong shook her head. "You're not as smart as they say, Riff." With these words, the creature left the room once more. Her hip was bleeding more than ever. Everyone was very pale. No one could think of words of optimism, even though they knew that was what the others needed – a bright side to all of this. The problem was, there wasn't one.

_A/N Should I change the rating to T? I honestly don't think this is too bad, but… I dunno… I'm not sure._

_And, to make up for the long delay, here's some random trivia about the series! Also, it contains some spoilers for the threequel! Oooooh! xP_

_-While working on the plot of Possession before starting it, RICKY was gonna be the villain. He was gonna capture Ansalong and cut her hip, engraving the number one. Slowly, all the other past DTV people get similar marks. This plan got cut, and eventually Ansalong herself became the villain. The one on her hip is a reference to my old plot idea._

_-I totally ship Nation/Cosmo, but have been keeping it rather quiet in this fic due to the rating (a K+ fic is no place for incest!). xP_

_-The threequel has no title yet, but I'm thinking of calling it "Not a Children's Game" (Lullaby reference). It's going to feature Steve Majors (remember what I said about Time Travel?), Brad, and Kirk. ;)_

_-I had planned to write a sequel to Insanity since the beginning. I have no clue why I didn't say so in the first fic. xP_

_Well, there ya go! I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long to finish!_


	17. Jealousy

**A/N Sorry for the delay. My computer got a really nasty virus. Created an OC out of it. Might write about her later (her name is Win 7). "She" took away access to every file on my computer for a little while. But it's fixed now. Yay! :)**

**So… I should be working on "100 Themes Challenge RHPS Style", "Rocky Horrors", or… I dunno… whatever other fan fics I haven't worked on in forever. But this is my top priority, mostly because I've basically fallen in love with Dark Ansalong. xP I didn't like her much at first, but her awful, sadistic nature has won me over. :D …That doesn't mean she's gonna win, though! RIFFSALONG SHALL SAVE THE DAY (eventually)!**

_I haven't ever felt so triumphant before. Maybe there was that feeling when that machine broke and freed Nellie, but nothing like this. I feel so… powerful. Nothing can get in my way. I'm seriously the strongest creature alive. Not even Nelie is trying to question me anymore! And her precious Riffy is all locked up… so he's out of the question. And I don't know where Sonny is, but I don't think I'll see a reappearance of him for quite awhile. So, basically, I'm completely safe… and unstoppable._

Dark Ansalong was dragged out of her thoughts when Ricky screamed something at her. She turned and grinned. "What do you want, Ricky?" she asked, her tone very soft and gentle. Riff Raff shivered slightly. Her pupils shrunk even more than usual, and her tongue flicked out of her mouth for a split second like that of a snake's. She stepped over to the cage which held the group, and leaned towards the bars. "Is there a problem?"

Ricky took a nervous step backwards. Riff Raff absentmindedly played with the machine in his pocket, knowing very well that no matter how quickly he pulled it out and shot, she would be able to move out of the way in time. Ricky cleared his throat. "Uh… uh… er… nothing." he finally managed, sweating a bit with fear. Dark Ansalong smiled in a triumphant way, her fangs glistening, reflecting the metal that confined her prisoners.

"I thought so." she hissed. She then put her hand to her hip, staring down at the large one engraved into it. She looked back at the group, tilting her head curiously. When she spoke, they all realized she was talking to herself. Or, possibly, to Ansalong. "No, no, no, no. None of them will work. Too rebellious. They all hate me. They'll be just like you, if not worse. I'll have to find someone else. Maybe that nurse I attacked earlier. Or that man who made the brainwashing device… maybe…"

Riff Raff and Ricky exchanged glances. Farley stood behind them. He wanted very badly to yell something out. To tell the woman that she did not scare him. However, she did. She had killed Neely. And she had done it because she had spoken out. So Farley was not going to risk it. He had figured out by now that bravery was something Dark Ansalong simply would not hear of.

The creature sat down on the throne, lounging a bit. She sighed with triumph. _I'm getting closer now. I'm almost strong enough to take someone else – then you won't be alone anymore, Nellie! But until then I've got to make sure there are no distractions, and nothing to weaken either of us. That's where Janet and Nation come in. Why they didn't come with the others is beyond me, but I can't have them randomly walking in and attacking. And even if Sonny _is _injured, he'll have to heal eventually. No… no, I can't have a rebellion on my hands._ These thoughts swimming in her head, Dark Ansalong stood up and walked over to her prisoners again.

"Okay, where are Nation and Janet?" she spat. All of them took a step back. Her eyes narrowed. "I need to know. I'm not letting anyone get in my way. And while they're alive and free, they're definitely a threat." She flicked her tongue again in that reptilian manner.

Cosmo was the one to talk this time. He took a step in front of the others. "You're not _touching_ Nation, do you hear me? Leave her alone. And Janet, too!" Dark Ansalong folded her arms, studying Cosmo's expression, wondering if he was worth her time her not. Finally, she gave him a dismissive grunt and turned to Ansalong's hip. She ran her fingers on the number she had engraved, as if thinking hard on something. Finally, she spoke quietly. "Cosmo, I won't kill Nation, if that's what you're worried about. I just can't have her getting in the way."

The man's expression did not change. If anything, he became angrier. "I just want you to leave her alone. You already have all of us. What more do you want?"

Riff Raff stood behind Cosmo, wondering if he could say something that would knock some sense into Ansalong. He knew she did not want to be doing any of this. He knew that if she had the choice she would put a stop to everything. Dark Ansalong's tongue flicked out again. She barred her fangs in a way that may have counted as a grin if her eyes had not looked so threatening. "You're all idiots." she spat. "And cowards."

For some reason, this caused a great amount of anger to course through Riff Raff. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the creature claiming to be his girlfriend. "_We're_ cowards?" he snapped. "_You're_ the one locking us in a cage and mocking us from the comfort of your throne. Or rather, _Sonny's_ throne." It took a moment for this insult to fully hit Dark Ansalong. And when it had, she walked back over to her throne, her tongue flicking faster than ever.

"You're just jealous." When she saw the confused expression on Riff Raff's face, she grinned. Her fangs looked sharper than ever. "I mean, I know perfectly well how much you want to be the ruler of Transylvania. So of course, when someone else managed to overthrow the king rather than you, you just couldn't take it anymore." She winked at him. "But now you're probably just going to deny it. Am I right?" She licked her lips and tilted her head with curiosity, waiting to see how the alien would react to this comment.

Before Riff Raff could reply, Farley spoke. "Don't listen to her. She's just trying to ignore you." He chuckled. "I'm much more guilty of wanting power than you. I don't know what she gets out of taunting you, but that's all she's doing. She just wants you to get mad."

Ricky nodded. "Farley's right. Don't listen to her."

Dark Ansalong let out what sounded almost like a giggle. "You're all so pathetic! You're almost as bad as Nellie. At least you idiots know how to properly fear me. But seriously, I don't know why you all feel as if you need to rebel against me!" She turned on Cosmo. "I mean, I already promised not to kill your precious little girlfriend."

"Sister."

"Do you really think I care?" she snapped, cackling a bit. "I don't care about anything in this room besides myself. If I didn't need Nellie to survive, I would've killed her months ago. She's about as annoying as they get. Seriously, I have absolutely no remorse for anything or anyone. So stop trying. Stop trying to yell at me, or get me to feel sorry about my actions. It'll only cause you more pain."

XXX

Janet and Nation, both feeling a bit better about their current situation, decided to go check on Sonny. When they entered the living room, both gasped in shock. Janet looked around the room, her face getting paler with each passing second. "Where is he?" she cried. Nation too looked absolutely terrified and shocked. She shook her head, continuing to look around with Janet.

"He… he couldn't have gone too far. He was so injured… and weak… and…" Nation and Janet exchanged glances of fear.

Sonny was gone.

_A/N I have a really good excuse for the long delay. I got a really bad virus, then I got ANOTHER not-so-bad virus, then I got a new computer for Christmas (yay!) which distracted me a bit, then I had to go to San Francisco… where I am right now. I should be spending time with my family, but I decided to do this instead. xP_

_Not much to say. I can confirm that the threequel will mainly focus on Cosmo and Nation. I love them! And of COURSE, Riffsalong! :D_

_Sorry for errors. Wrote this really fast._


	18. Betrayal

**A/N Long delay was LOOOOOOOOONG. I have no good excuse for why, either. Sorry. Writers block plus school plus drama plus planning for big trip to Japan next month is never a good combination…**

**Edit: I can't count. It's chapter 18, isn't it? xD**

There was an incredible amount of rage running through Sonny has he made his way to the palace entrance. HE was the king of Transylvania! His father was the famous Prince Frank-N-Furter. He _deserved_ to be the one in charge. No one – not even some deranged alternate personality – could take his power from him forever. And it had only been the element of surprise that had stopped him from beating Dark Ansalong before. If he had known how powerful – and fearless – she was, he would have fought much harder. But he wouldn't underestimate her again.

As Sonny walked down the hallway, he found he could hear talking from the throne room. Hoping not to attract any attention, he tiptoed to the end and found the grand entrance to the room he had practically lived in for so long. "No one overthrows _me_." he whispered. Taking a deep breath, he swung the door open. To his surprise, it was completely empty. "What?" he asked aloud. He was certain he had heard someone talking.

For a long time, the king just stood there in confusion. He blinked a few times, trying to make heads and tails from the situation. Suddenly, however, he felt someone grab him from behind. He tensed up, trying to whip around but unable to, for whoever was behind him had him in a tight grip.

"Let go of me!" Sonny cried desperately. He tried again to pull away, but the figure covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" snapped a voice that immediately calmed Sonny down. It was Cosmo. After a moment, however, a new thought came into Sonny's head. Why was Cosmo behind him, covering his mouth, in his throne room, anyway? Cosmo seemed to have expected Sonny to be a bit confused, for he muttered, "I'll explain everything in a bit, just follow me, okay?"

Sonny nodded as the doctor let go of him. Cosmo turned to walk down the hallway, and motioned for the king to follow. He did as he had been told, and followed obediently. He eventually came to a dungeon, where he looked around in confusion. What did Cosmo want with him down here? What did this have anything to do with… anything?

"Cosmo, why're we here?" asked Sonny, his tone both questioning and slightly worried. The doctor in question sighed and looked away guiltily. The king raised an eyebrow, about to ask another question, when he suddenly felt someone grab him from behind once more, this time tying his arms behind his back and covering his mouth with something.

The king stared in shock at Cosmo. If he had been able to speak, he would have demanded to know what was going on. The man simply sighed again. "I'm sorry, Sonny…" he began. Dark Ansalong suddenly emerged from behind him, smiling and walking over to Cosmo with a smirk on her face. "But she said she was going to hurt Nation if I didn't listen to her. And… I couldn't let that happen." Cosmo looked away, ashamed of himself.

Sonny's eyes narrowed. He had been tricked, by none other than Cosmo McKinley. He had been tricked by someone he had thought was a friend of his. And now, he was captured. A new wave of panic swept over him as he realized that he had not told his mother he had left. So she had no idea where she was. So… he really did not have much of a chance to escape at all.

XXX

Janet paced around the room. Her heart was beating so quickly, she wondered if Nation could actually hear it. She was panting a bit. The only words she had said in the past half hour had been nervous murmurs along the lines of, "Got to get Sonny back!" and "Oh, I hope he's okay!" Nation had done her very best to patient with her, sitting on the end of the bed and watching and occasionally offering some words to try to calm her down.

Finally, the mother turned towards the doctor and sighed. "I guess I'm overreacting," she muttered. "It's just that… oh, you don't know what it's like to be a mother! You don't know how awful it feels to see the one you love just… disappear! And with Ansalong running crazy, who knows what sort of trouble he could be in!" She hid her face in her hands and began sobbing.

Knowing it would make her seem rather sadistic, Nation tried to hide the smile that had formed on her lips. Honestly, it was rather amusing to see Janet in such a state, seeing as she herself had just felt the same way about having to part from Cosmo. However, she did not say anything, but instead nodded and walked over to her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Janet." she told her, her voice suddenly sounding more commanding. "If the men come back and find us here crying about them, imagine what they'll think of us." Janet looked up, a small smile on her face. She could just imagine Riff Raff's reaction – "_THIS is why we don't bring girls on missions!"_

Nation smiled back, happy to see Janet feeling a little better. "I bet you anything Sonny went to the palace to help fight. You know how much he hates being left out."

Janet nodded. "And, if he's anything like his father (which I know for a fact he is) then he'll want to be the center of attention… something he _can't_ be when he's stuck here with us!" She rolled her eyes. How _any_ human being could ever be like her son was still beyond her.

The doctor nodded, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "I wonder when they'll come back, anyway." She muttered, thinking aloud. Janet nodded, looking as if she was staring off into space.

"Yeah… I mean, they can't take too long, right? All they had to do was hit Ansalong with the machine and she would be cured!"

The other woman looked at Nation's face and could tell immediately that she did not believe it was going to be that simple. However, she wanted to keep the conversation on the more optimistic side, so she instead just nodded. "Yeah! I'm sure they'll be back soon!"

_A/N That was short, because the next scene is too long to fit without making this chapter HUUUGE. So… there! Sorry for the shamefully long delay! xP And I'm still working on other ancient fics like my 100 Theme Challenge and Rocky Horrors, I'm just busy! And yeah, no editor, as usual..._


	19. Hatred

**A/N PLEASE READ THIS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! If you wanna talk to me off of fanfiction, find me on deviantART. My user name is **_Dark-Ansalong_**. No, I'm not kidding. NOW GO FIND ME!**

**Anyway, guys, don't get mad at Cosmo! I love him with a passion – heck, even the threequel is gonna mainly be about him and Nat! He only did that to protect his sister. You would probably do the same thing if you had a sister as awesome as Nation McKinley! xP**

"_Cosmo, do you promise you make them go away?"_

"_Yes, Nat, I promise. Those bullies won't hurt you anymore."_

"_Thanks Cosmo!"_

"_No problem, Nation."_

"_You're the best big brother ever!"_

A loud crash echoing around him, Cosmo suddenly woke up from his dream. Or flashback, really. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound that had woken him. He blinked his large blue eyes. His vision was rather blurry thanks to the fact that Dark Ansalong had taken his glasses. He knew she had no good use for them. In fact, she probably just did it to mess with him. He shook his head, his stomach knotting with shame. He wondered where Sonny was now.

He looked around the room once more. Betraying his friends had not exactly done much for him. In fact, all it had done was force him to be alone. He was now stuck in a slightly larger prison cell away from the others. Dark Ansalong said it was fancy, and that he deserved it for being so helpful. This thought made him feel even sicker, and he found himself gagging slightly with disgust at himself.

Sighing, the doctor thought back to Sonny and the others. He wanted to redeem himself. He _needed_ to redeem himself. He had been in such a state of panic at the idea of seeing Nation hurt – or worse, dead - that he had been willing to do anything to keep her safe. But now, he realize that his sister would much rather die than watch her big brother betray everyone just because of her. He sighed again and growled to himself. He was an idiot.

Without warning, light poured into the room. Cosmo had been in the darkness of the prison cell for so long that the brightness of the outside made him wince and turn away. Then, darkness returned. Cosmo realized that it was because of a door opening and closing. But if the door opened… someone had to have come inside, right?

Cosmo's question was immediately answered by loud footsteps as his blurry vision focused slightly on a figure before him who he soon realized was Dark Ansalong herself. She smiled at Cosmo in a sickeningly sweet way and waved.

"Hello, Doctor McKinley!" she called, her voice quiet and almost even… testing. It was as if she was testing to see what he would do now that he had decided to work for her. The man in question turned away.

"What did you do to Sonny?" he muttered, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists, trying desperately not to turn around and punch her. He remembered that, deep down, the true Ansalong was there somewhere. And if he killed Dark Ansalong, or injured her too much, he would be injuring the true Ansalong by extension.

Dark Ansalong chuckled softly. "Oh, he's fine. He's with Riff Raff and the others." She explained. She suddenly went quiet. She tilted her head and stared at her captor with an eerie curiosity. "Are you lonely? Do you want to be with them?" She flicked her reptilian tongue out, making her look less human than she already did. She chuckled softly once more. "You shouldn't." She sighed, the smile never leaving her face. "They hate you. You know that, right? They hate you now. You _betrayed_ them." She practically sang the words aloud. Suddenly, however, she became quite serious. "You've lost any chance you have to redeem yourself. You're much better off here, with me." She paused and raised an eyebrow as if waiting for a reaction. Cosmo tried desperately not to reply. He knew she was just giving him a hard time. And yet…

"Shut up!" snapped Cosmo, whipping around and trying to attack. Dark Ansalong simply took a step out of the way, the smug grin never leaving her face.

She shook her head and laughed in a playful manner. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," she sighed. "How rude! You know better than acting like that, Cosmo. I know you do." She folded her arms. The doctor growled when he realized that he had done exactly what she had wanted him to do. He had reacted. He had actually listened to her.

"Just stay away from the others, Cosmo." she told him. "They hate you now."

XXX

Meanwhile, underneath the castle in a much darker, smaller prison, Sonny, Riff Raff, Farley, and Ricky sat, helplessly waiting for someone to come recue them. Sonny was beyond upset. He should _not_ have gotten captured so easily! He had had the chance. All he had to do was… not trust Cosmo. He sighed at this realization. It had not been his fault he had been captured, it was Cosmo's.

Farley was quick to point this out, almost as if he could read the king's mind. "You know, this is all Cosmo's fault." he muttered. Suddenly, his tone changed quite a bit. "Stupid!" he cried out, making Ricky jump back in surprise. "Everyone who worked for me ended up being insane!"

"It's your fault!" snapped Riff Raff, who had obviously waiting for the chance to yell at _someone_. "Ansalong is acting like this because of a side effect of the machine that _you_ used on her, remember? And the only reason Cosmo did what he did was to protect Nation, who's a_lso_ damaged thanks to the _same_ machine. And Neely… you're also to blame for what happened to her! She wouldn't have gotten herself into this mess if _you_ hadn't started tampering with that stupid machine anyway! If it's anyone's fault, it's _yours_."

The man in question had never looked so offended in his life. His eyes narrowed threateningly. "This is _not_ my fault! I- I-"

Ricky was, once again, the first person to step in and try to make peace between the two. "Stop it! Enough!" he snapped. "It doesn't matter who started it right now! You're acting like children! Look, when it comes down to it, the only thing we can be absolutely c_ertain_ of is the fact that we're all locked up down here while Dark Ansalong is up there-" (he pointed to the ceiling, implying that he meant above the ground) "-taking over the planet, and possibly the universe." He paused and looked at each of his companions. "Does anybody here _want_ that to happen?"

Everyone was silent. Slowly, the different prisoners exchanged glances. Finally, Riff Raff spoke up. "No, nobody wants that to happen." he muttered. After another pause, he sighed. "Ugh, I should've shot her with that stupid machine when we had the chance! None of us would be here right now!"

Sonny shook his head. "It's not your fault, Riff. We didn't _get_ a chance. Dark Ansalong won't hold still long enough, and, at this rate, she doesn't plan to anytime soon. You've done all you could." He forced a smile. Truthfully, everything felt _beyond_ hopeless, and he felt like giving up a _long_ time ago.

The alien could see how strained the king's words were, but it still made him feel slightly better. He sighed again. "Okay…" he paused. Everyone waited for someone else to speak, no one wanted to be the one to interrupt the silence. Finally, Riff Raff continued. "We have to find a way out. That's the first step in fixing this mess, right?"

_A/N AAAAAAH. LONG DELAY AGAIN (though not as long as last time, luckily!). I would've uploaded this sooner if I hadn't been so BUSY. School ends in, like, two weeks and finals plus fan fic writing is never a good combination. But now that Summer's so close, I'm hoping to update faster!_

_And I'm insanely close to finishing this fan fic and starting on the threequel._

_Oh, and remember Rocky Horrors? That Halloween fic I started and never finished? I think that's gonna be a strictly October fic. In other words, I won't update until October this year. It just… fits, and leaves me less busy. xP_


End file.
